Recuerdos perdidos
by WIZARDMOON
Summary: Sakura inicia su vida universitaria, pero hay otro mago en el campus, no lo conoce pero hay algo familiar en él, la curiosidad por saber quien es la llevara a recorrer su pasado y nuevas aventuras.
1. Chapter 1

Recuerdos perdidos, Cardcaptor Sakura.

Capitulo 1.

Este era el día más importante. Al fin había entrado a la universidad era el primer paso de un camino que la llevaría al éxito profesional. Caminaba entre los pasillos llenos de gente, chicos nuevos como ella, chicos de semestres avanzados, profesores y demás personas; todas pertenecían a la universidad igual que ella. Estar aquí con ellos había sido un logro enorme para ella. Solo lo había logrado gracias al apoyo de su papa sus amigas. A pesar de las burlas de su hermano y lo más importante sin magia. Esto lo logro ella sola, sin trucos solo su esfuerzo, todo completamente normal. A partir de ahora la magia quedaría en segundo lugar en su vida. No mal entiendan, ser la cardcaptor es lo más importante y emocionante que le había pasado en la vida, pero esto es por decisión suya, es ella la que guía su destino. Por eso estaba tan feliz recorriendo el campus en su primer día, disfrutando los jardines, los edificios, la gente; como todas las personas normales. Hasta que... Lo sintió. Un pequeño cambio, una ligera diferencia, apenas perceptible solo por ella.

¡Magia!

Había otro mago cerca. Se asusto por un segundo, pero de inmediato lo supero, dirigió su mano a la llave en su cuello lista para transformarla en el báculo de poder para defenderse. Tubo que concentrarse para ubicarlo. Cuando por fin lo encontró fue como si todo el mundo estuviera en blanco y negro, pero no aquel chico, el brillaba con luz propia sus ojos eran castaños tranquilos, pero con una chispa de fuerza. Mientras lo veía acercarse pensó en indiferentes cartas que podría usar para defenderse. No lo podía creer una batalla en su primer día. Arruinarían todo, adiós a una vida normal.

Pero el solo paso lejos de ella, ni siquiera la miro, solo era otra chica en el mar de estudiantes. Suspiro aliviada; no era un mago malvado tratando de robar sus cartas o con deseos de conquistar el mundo. Debe ser alguien sensible a la magia, pero sin entrenamiento, tal vez ni siquiera sepa que la magia existe. Lo siguió con la mirada un tiempo, pero luego ella siguió su propio camino. Lo que no vio es que justo cuando ella dejo de verlo, el chico volteo a verla y su mirada dura cambio a un semblante de profunda tristeza.

Ref: Cardcaptor Sakura (カードキャプターさくら Kādokyaputā Sakura, Creado por, CLAMP, Editorial Kōdansha, Japon, 1996.


	2. Chapter 2

Recuerdos perdidos, Cardcaptor Sakura.

 **Capítulo 2.**

Ya había transcurrido su primera semana, todo era tan emocionante, las clases, los profesores, los amigos. Las tareas eran extrañas y difíciles, apenas entendía algunas cosas, los profesores ya le deban más temas y más temas. Ella sabía que era una chica atolondrada pero nunca imagino que la universidad seria así. Aun así, estaba muy contenta y emocionada, tanto que ya había olvidado a aquel chico. Pero ese día cuando ella se dirigía a la biblioteca volvió a sentirlo. Ese chico estaba entrando a la biblioteca, por un segundo pensó dar la vuelta y salir corriendo, pero era demasiada la curiosidad necesitaba saber más de él. Rápida mente camino a la biblioteca y con cuidado comenzó a buscarlo, pronto lo vio consultando las computadoras como si buscara un libro en especial, empezó a seguirlo por los pasillos llenos de libros a una distancia segura. El miraba distintos anaqueles tomando un libro aquí consultando otro allá, sin reflejar ninguna emoción. Ella lo estudia a cada paso, era alto, atlético, pelo corto, ojos profundos, postura erguida, seguro de sí mismo. Era un misterio para ella, necesitaba saber quién era. El nivel de magia que sentía era más bien, bajo, pero le producía una sensación inquietante y no sabía por qué. De pronto el dio la vuelta a un estante y lo perdió de vista. Ya no estaba y lo más alarmante ya no podía sentir su presencia mágica. Dio varias vueltas por la biblioteca, pero lo perdió completamente. Justo cuando se rindió de buscarlo alguien hablo detrás de ella.

*Porque me sigues? *

Le dio un susto tremendo, tanto que la hizo gritar, lo que ocasionó que todos en la biblioteca voltearan a verla y la encargada le hiciera una señal de que guardara silencio. Cuando se recuperó él estaba mirándola duramente y volvió a pregúntale

L- *porque me sigues? *

S -*Que? No... Yo no, Para nada solo estaba buscando este libro eso es todo...*

Tomó el primer libro que encontró a la mano y se alejó corriendo de ahí, mientras pensaba.

-Qué diablos fue eso... Como pudo sorprenderme. Él no es ningún novato, sabe esconder su presencia. –

Ref: Cardcaptor Sakura (カードキャプターさくら Kādokyaputā Sakura, Creado por, CLAMP, Editorial Kōdansha, Japon, 1996.


	3. Chapter 3

Recuerdos perdidos, Cardcaptor Sakura.

 **Capítulo 3.**

El encuentro la dejo aturdida, por días no supo que hacer. Podía contárselo a kero, ¿pero ¿qué le diría? que un chico que apenas tiene presencia mágica le reclamo por estarlo siguiendo? Después de todo el no había hecho nada malo. Además, era diferente a otros magos que había conocido. Algunos eran rivales del Mago Clow que querían robar las cartas de Sakura, otros eran novatos que se encontraron con artículos peligrosos que no pudieron controlar, ha y ese extraño brujo vudú que quería transformar a todos en zombis para impresionar a su novia. Pero él era diferente era el primer mago con una vida normal, o eso parecía. Pasaron los días y no había vuelto a verlo o a sentirlo, hasta que un día que pasaba el tiempo con sus amigos en los jardines lo vio pasar. Dudo por un segundo, pero de inmediato se disculpó y fue a seguirlo. Pero de nuevo al dar la vuelta a unos árboles lo perdió. Frustrada lo busco, pero no pudo sentir nada, cuando estaba por dejarlo de pronto el callo frente a ella saltando de un árbol.

L - *porque me sigues de nuevo? *

Quedo paralizada. ¿Qué podía hacer? ¿Pelear? ¿Amenazarlo? Decidió tratar de correr, pero él le pregunto algo tan súbitamente que la dejo paralizada.

L - *¿tú también sabes usar la magia verdad? *

Ambos se quedaron congelados mirándose sin decir una palabra mientras el viento movía sus ropas y su cabello. Después de estudiarlo y superar su miedo por fin ella pudo hablar.

S- *perdona no quería molestarte solo tenía curiosidad*

L - *curiosidad de qué? *

Nerviosa jugaba con su cabello decidiendo que responder. Pensó que lo mejor era ser honesta si quisiera lastimarla ya lo hubiera intentado, claro que se hubiera llevado una sorpresa.

S- * quería saber si eres un mago malvado*

El la miro secamente sin expresar nada, pero luego respondió irónicamente.

L- *claro no me incomoda que me llames malvado*.

S- *perdón tienes razón es descortés de mi parte, permíteme presentarme. Soy Kinomoto Sakura soy de primer año de artes. *

Y se inclinó dándole una reverencia. El la miro y sintió como si el pudiera ver a través de ella. Poniéndola muy nerviosa y asustada. Pero luego él se relajó y le devolvió la reverencia.

L- *soy Li Shaoran también soy de primer año estudio administración*

L- *Ha y no quiero hacerte daño. Solo quiero devorar tus sesos y conquistar el mundo*

Ella se asustó y se preparó para pelear, pero al ver su reacción él se volteó apenado rascando su cabeza.

L- *perdona era una broma. Soy un tonto*.

Ella se relajó y le sonrió levemente.

S- *es un gusto conocerte Li Shaoran... *

Y se alejó sin darle la espalda unos pasos para luego dar la vuelta y salir corriendo. Afligido la vio marcharse y murmuro algo mientras apretaba su corazón con su mano.

L- *Es un gusto volver a verte mi amada Sakura...*

Ref: Cardcaptor Sakura (カードキャプターさくら Kādokyaputā Sakura, Creado por, CLAMP, Editorial Kōdansha, Japon, 1996.


	4. Chapter 4

Recuerdos perdidos, Cardcaptor Sakura.

 **Capítulo 4.**

 **E** lla estaba frente a la torre de Tokio con un vestido rosa. Podía ver la luna sabía que había peligro, pero no estaba sola había alguien ahí, ¿pero ¿quién era? ¿Como era?, no lo sabía solo había oscuridad a su lado. Trataba de verlo, averiguar quién era, estiro su mano para alcanzarlo, ya casi lo tenía.

De pronto su alarma sonó, se despertó y sintió que algo la inquietaba, había soñado con algo, pero de pronto, lo olvido.

No le dio importancia después de todo tenía suficientes preguntas en su cabeza sobre Li Shaoran. Otro mago en la misma universidad.

¿Qué hacía aquí? ¿En verdad venía solo a estudiar? ¿Qué tanto sabia de magia? ¿Era más poderoso que ella?.

Tenía muchas dudas y no sabía a quién preguntárselas. Bueno obviamente le podía preguntar a él. ¿Pero ese chico era de fiar? Tenía que averiguar más sobre el pero no sabía cómo.

Un día estando en la cafetería con sus amigas todas empezaron a hablar de chicos, los más guapos, los más listos etc. Y algún comento

*Ha, pero no hay duda de que el mejor partido ese ese chico de administración * Sakura como siempre no estaba al tanto de los chismes como ellas así que tuvo que preguntar de quien hablaban.

* hay por favor no mendigas que. No has oído de ese chico *

De pronto todas empezaron a hablar de él.

*Es el más guapo de nuestra generación. Y dicen que es rico. Se que es de un clan muy importante en Hong Kong. Parece que es muy listo, el mejor de su clase. Dicen que todos los clubs deportivos le han pedido que se una a ellos pero él los rechazo por falta de tiempo.*

Y más y más datos, aunque Sakura sospecho que la mayoría eran falsos. Pero de pronto una de ellas hablo.

*miren, miren ahí esta*

Cuando Sakura volteo vio entrar a la cafetería aun grupo de chicos y en medio de ellos estaba ese chico Li. A pesar de que ella mantenía su presencia mágica baja estaba segura de que él también la sintió por qué inmediatamente volteo a donde estaba ella con una mirada tranquila.

Ella sin saber por qué sacudió su mano para saludarlo y el tranquilamente le devolvió el gesto y después regreso a platicar con sus amigos. Obviamente todas las chicas quedaron mudas con ese gestó por un segundo, pero luego todas empezaron a atacarla con preguntas.

*¿Lo conoces? ¿De dónde lo conoces? ¿Es tu novio? ¿Te invito a salir? ¿Qué tal es en la cama?

S- *¿Queee, porque me preguntas eso?*

*Anda dinos*

S-*No, bueno en realidad no lo conozco, bueno sé que se llama Li Shaoran *

S- *Pero bueno este, Mas bien*

Todas le preguntaban cómo lo conoce, pero no sabía que responder. No podía decirles que era un mago que persiguió por el campus. Al fin pudo articular una respuesta.

S- *Yo. Yo lo, lo que pasa es que el otro día choque con él en la biblioteca y por eso lo conozco*

*valla Sakura a ti te pasan las codas más afortunadas*.

Después todas siguieron hablando de estrategias para abordarlo, pero ella seguía mirándolo, pensando en lo que acababa de averiguar. Así que es rico de familia importante. ¿También serán magos? Tal vez deba pregúntale a Kero si los conoce. Pero en eso el grupo de chicos empezó a caminar hacia ellas y de pronto uno hablo con Chiharu era Yamazakiuin viejo amigo de Tomoeda. Y así fue como los dos grupos se reunieron y empezaron a invitarlas a una fiesta la siguiente semana, Li la miraba entre todos, pero sin ponerle especial atención, ella sintió curiosidad cuando escucho que el iría a la fiesta, entonces ella debería de ir.

Ref: Cardcaptor Sakura (カードキャプターさくら Kādokyaputā Sakura, Creado por, CLAMP, Editorial Kōdansha, Japon, 1996.


	5. Chapter 5

Recuerdos perdidos, Cardcaptor Sakura.

 **Capítulo 5.**

A pesar de sus dudas sus amigas la convencieron de ir a la fiesta, era en casa que compartían varios de los chicos. Todo era muy agradable, música, parejas bailando, platica interesante, pero ese chico Li no aparecía, y de pronto todos los chicos la invitaban a bailar, al principio fue divertido, pero empezó a cansarse y algunos eran muy atrevidos uno incluso, ya ebrio, le propuso subir a su recamara. Obviamente lo abofeteo y lo lanzó lejos, con una ligera ayuda de su magia por supuesto, pero él se levantó muy molesto dispuesto a golpearla.

Fue cuando alguien lo tomo del hombro y le dijo que se calmara y así de repente el chico se durmió en un sofá. Entonces Sakura se dio cuenta que era Li y pudo sentir que lo había hecho dormir con magia. De pronto el tomo de la mano diciéndoles a todos que no pasaba nada y la llevo afuera al jardín.

L- *Este, hola… perdónalo ya está muy tomado*

S- *Yo.. Si no hay problema gracias, pero yo podía resolverlo.

L- Si, lo sé, la verdad lo protegía a él.

Lee la miraba divertido, lo que la hizo sonrojar, pero no quería permitir que él se diera cuenta.

S- *Mejor cuéntame porque me trajiste aquí Li Shaoran*

El la miro y ella le dio la impresión de que él se hubiera sorprendido. Pero cambio de expresión de inmediato.

L- *Guau, así que recuerdas mi nombre*

S- *Claro que lo recuerdo por quien me tomas*.

Y en voz baja agrego

S- *Además no conozco otro mago por aquí*

Él se recargo tranquilamente en la barda del jardín poniendo sus manos tras su cabeza y mirando a las estrellas.

L - *En fin, te gusta la fiesta*

S- *Bueno iba bien hasta hace un rato, aunque la verdad no estoy muy acostumbrada a las fiestas *

L-* Si, yo tampoco. No soy muy bueno bailando*

S- *¿Y qué haces aquí?*

L-*Vivo aquí con los demás*

S- *Que curioso, no sé por qué te imagine viviendo en un departamento de lujo, con un mayordomo de bigote*

Ella lo dijo como una broma, pero el reacciono como si lo hubiera abofeteado, así que ella inmediatamente agrego.

S- *Bueno, es que las chicas dicen que eres de una familia importante*

Nuevamente la miraba como si quisiera ver a través de ella, lo que la intimidaba un poco, pero pareciera que no encontró nada y continúo hablando.

L- *Bueno es que quiero hacer esto yo solo, trabajo para pagar mis gastos*

Era muy raro estar hablando con el de cosas personales, pero era agradable. De pronto empezó a lloviznar un poco y como ella no quería regresar a la fiesta Li la convenció de refugiarse bajo un árbol.

S- *Valla, no parecía que fuera a llover*.

L- *Y por qué no la haces desaparecer*

S- *Yo… Yo no puedo hacer eso. ¿Tu sí?*

El movió la boca dibujando una ligera sonrisa.

L-*No, sólo bromeaba, se que hay magos poderosos que podrían, pero yo no.*

Sakura pensó inmediatamente en Eriol el joven mago que es la reencarnación del mago CLow y pensó en decirlo, pero prefirió guardar el secreto de que conocía a un mago así.

S-* heee… y em ¿qué tan poderoso eres? *.

Los dos se miraron a los ojos ella algo asustada jugando con las puntas de sus dedos y el muy intrigado nuevamente lanzándole esa mirada incomoda. Pero al final contesto

L- *no sé qué responderte, no es que tenga algún número o nivel como una cinta negra en el Karate, pero puedo lanzar hechizos mediante papiros y convocar algunos elementos y escudos, cosas así.

S- *Que impresionante yo también puedo usar los elementos, pero gracias a estas cartas...*

Saco las cartas de su bolso, pero se arrepintió inmediatamente se supones que son secretas Kero y Yue la regañarían por eso, pero aquel chico era... No sabía por qué, pero sabía que podía confiar en él. Así que las saco y se las enseño.

S- *Ellas son mis amigas, son criaturas vivas, pero existen en estas cartas yo.. Puedo invocarlas cuando necesito ayuda*

L- *Eso es impresionante, mmm creo haber oído algo parecido, pero de un brujo antiguo*

Él ya sabía de Clow, que debería hacer, ¿este chico podría ser un enemigo? Ella estaba confundida, pero él siguió hablando como si no pasará nada.

L - *Yo tuve que entrenar desde niño, la verdad no lo hacía muy bien mis hermanas se burlaban de mí, incluso un día prendí en llamas mis propias cejas*

Eso le dio mucha risa a ella y él también sonrío, sin darse cuenta el tiempo había pasado platicando solo ellos dos, de hecho, intercambiaron sus teléfonos para mantener el contacto, ya que ella admitió que tenía muchas preguntas sobre magia, Sakura podría haber seguido así sin dudarlo, pero en ese momento apareció Chiharu que se salió a buscarla para irse por que se peleó con Yamazakiuin, así que quedaron de verse un día para intercambiar notas sobre la magia.

Ref: Cardcaptor Sakura (カードキャプターさくら Kādokyaputā Sakura, Creado por, CLAMP, Editorial Kōdansha, Japon, 1996.


	6. Chapter 6

Recuerdos perdidos, Cardcaptor Sakura.

 **Capítulo 6.**

En la azotea de la facultad Sakura observa furiosa a Li, empuña con más fuerza su báculo mágico y lanza una carta con un fuerte grito.

S-*Aguaaa*

En el aire se materializa una hermosa sirena que trata en envolver con agual al chico de cabello castaño, pero con un pase mágico con su espada corta el chorro de agua logrado quedarse de pie en su lugar para luego gritar.

L- *Rey del fuego ven!

La bola de fuego golpea de lleno a la sirena y la hace desaparecer en una nube de vapor, el chico no duda y vuelve a usar otro hechizo de viento que obliga Sakura a volar por los aires haciendo que se levante su falda, por lo que el chico se queda viendo su ropa interior sonrojándose y sangrar por su nariz.

S- *Li, como te atreves* Poniéndose de pie y acomodando su falda.

L- *No me culpes, solo a ti se te ocurre empezar una pelea cuando usas falda*.

S- *Esto me lo pagaras… Fuegooo*

De pronto una fiera figura femenina envuelta en llamas se lanza contra el chico quién apenas logra evitarla con un salto y pega un pergamino a su espada para gritar.

L- *Rey del rayo ven!

La chica apenas alcanza a usar su carta.

S- *Escudo* protegiéndose del terrible impacto eléctrico, apenas pasa el efecto se lanza contra el chico invocando su siguiente estrategia.

S- *Espadaaa*

LI con una sonrisa evade su estocada y comienzan una lucha feroz donde solo se oye el choque de espadas, ella avanza el esquiva, el ataca, ella responde. Ninguno cede terreno entonces sus espadas chocan y se vuelve un encuentro de fuerza. Mirándose frente a frente con miradas decididas.

L- *Me recuerdas por que hacemos esto*

S-*Porque es divertido. mmm haa*

Ella se mueve por debajo del corte haciendo una finta para después dar una estocada hacia el pecho de su rival. Pero él es más rápido y se mueve quedando detrás de ella con su espada en el delicado cuello de la chica

L- *Pues valla manera de divertirnos*

S- *Hay vamos, admite que es emocionante*

L- *Mmm.. bueno, pero yo gane me debes el almuerzo*

Con una sonrisa maliciosa ella responde

S- *¡Poderrr!** Y le da lo que parecería un ligero codazo, pero con tanta fuerza que lo arroja muy lejos por lo que ella temió que fuera a caer de la azotea

S- * ¡ Liii !.

Pero el chico es ágil y alcanza a girar en el aire para caer de pie, pero luego se desvanece en el suelo. Ella corre a socorrerlo

S- *Li, perdóname ¿estás bien? ¿te lastime? *

L- *Cof, cof, espera me sacaste el aire*

Clava la espada en el piso para sostenerse hincado, mientras trata de respirar poco a poco. Sakura casi quiere llorar de la preocupación.

Li- *Perdóname, me excedí, no quería hacerte daño*

S- *Uf, está bien no te preocupes, solo olvide esa carta*

Ella se inca junto a él

S- *Perdóname*

Él le sonríe pesadamente.

L- *creo que ganaste*

S- *Ahora me arrepiento de esa estúpida apuesta. Pero es que.. Desde hace semanas quería practicar contigo*

Él se para y hace unas flexiones para relajarse después del golpe.

L- *Pero por que tanto interés. Es obvio que eres muy buena de hecho eres más poderosa que yo.*

S- *Son las cartas, las poderosas son las cartas, por eso quería poner en práctica todo lo que me has enseñado, eres el primer mago con el que puedo hacer esto. En Las peleas que he tenido antes solo he tenido suerte*

L- * Vamos no exageres, solo te he dado unos consejos sobre cómo beneficia el clima a algunos elementos y sobre como evaluar a tu oponente en una pelea. Además, es obvio que ya has hecho esto antes, no soy el único mago con el que prácticas…*

Ella se quedó callada, por precaución no le había hablado de sus guardianes y el entrenamiento que le dieron, pero él es muy perceptivo es obvio que se da cuenta de que hay más "personas" cerca de ella.

S- *En verdad lo siento*

L- *Esta bien deja de preocuparte, además tu ganaste. Así que dime donde quieres almorzar*

S- *Por favor olvida eso me haces sentir más mal*

L- *Deudas de juego son deudas de honor*

S- *Li, por favor*

L- *Bueno está bien, te ganaste otra cosa*

Se dirige las mochilas que habían dejado en un rincón junto a la puerta y saca unos boletos.

L- *Ten toma*

S- *¿Que es esto? *

L- *Son los boletos para el concierto que dijiste el otro día*

Ella lo mira preocupada y algo molesta.

S- *Li, no hagas esto*

L- *Ho, vamos olvida eso estoy bien*

S- *No, no me refiero a eso, no puedo aceptarlos*

Pone los boletos en su mano y trata de irse de ahí. Pero el la sujeta del brazo.

S- *Espera, ¿qué pasa, que hice mal? ¿por qué te molestas? *

S- *Li por favor no puede ser*

L- *No puede ser, ¿que?, no entiendo, si no te gusta el concierto solo dímelo*

S- *Sabes que no es eso*

L- *¿Entonces qué es?, no entiendo nada*

S- *Li, no puedo tener una cita contigo…*

Él la suelta y se queda frio por un momento.

L- *¿Una cita? *

S- *Por favor Li déjalo así *, abrazándose a si misma girando su cara para no ver al chico.

L- *Pero no te pedí una cita*

S-*Por favor no trates de cambiar la situación, te agradezco, me alagas, pero no puedo salir contigo… No de esa forma*

L- *Oye espera te invité a un concierto con unos boletos que me regalaron no te pedí matrimonio...*

S- *Le no has esto, conmigo te estimo mucho, como amigo y no quiero perderte*

L- En verdad creo que exageras, estas llevando estoy muy lejos. Si a tu novio le molesta que vallas conmigo lo entiendo, pero…*

S- *No tengo novio y lo sabes.

L- *Muy bien entonces, ¿cuál es el problema?

Ella se da vuelta y mira el atardecer, observa poco a poco el sol se oculta frente a ellos.

S- *Li... Yo... por favor... Es solo que no me siento cómoda en una cita*

El no responde solo sigue mirándola.

S- Yo... Ya me ha pasado antes buenos amigos que tratan de invitarme a salir y que acaban odiándome porque no puedo corresponderles*

El sigue observando el ocaso.

S- *Y no quiero perder a mi único amigo mago.

L- *¿Ósea que solo te importo como mago?

S- *No digas eso… no se trata de eso, sabes que te estimo mucho*

L- *Entiendo, se molesta tu novia.

S- *Li por favor, no juegues conmigo*

L- *Pero es que no entiendo nada, Solo te invite a un concierto y…*

Ella le vuelve a dar la espalda.

S- *Es es algo extraño, no sé cómo explicarlo bien, pero… Estoy esperando a alguien, sé que es tonto, pero siento que hay alguien, que está en algún lugar del mundo y que algún día llegara y ambos nos reconoceremos*

Voltea a verlo esperando su respuesta.

S- *Se que es tonto. Nunca se lo he dicho a nadie, pero es lo que siento*

Él la mira confundido y se rasca la cabeza.

L- *No, bueno está bien si eso es lo que sientes. Creo que has leído demasiados cuentos de hadas, pero te deseo suerte*

Ella casi con lágrimas en los ojos le da una reverencia.

S- *Gracias, espero que encuentres con quien ir a ese concierto*

L- *Bueno, si no quieres ir está bien, veré si hay otras dos personas que quieran ir*

S- ¿Cómo dices?

L- *Bueno, es que no me has dejado explicar, te dije que no era una cita, en mi trabajo me regalaron 3 boletos, no son la gran cosa, pero sonaba divertido. Pero si no quieres ir está bien*.

S- *¿Y a quien más ibas a invitar? *.

L- *Pensaba en Yamazakiuin, creo que ahora podrá invitar a Chiharu, pero hare mal tercio. En fin, hasta luego.

Ella se muerde el labio, se equivocó y ahora lastimo a su amigo. ¿Qué tiene de malo ir a un concierto con 2 amigos?, justo cuando él está por abrir la puerta de las escaleras para retirarse lo llama.

S- *Li, espera. ¿Puedo llevar una amiga? *

Él ni siquiera voltea a verla.

L- *Has lo que quieras*

S- *Li por favor, perdóname. Es mi mejor amiga también le gusta ese grupo. Se que se llevaran muy bien*

L- *Como quieras. Solo avísame si cambias de opinión para hablar con Yamazakiuin*

S- *Gracias Li*

Lo mira y le dedica una sonrisa algo forzada. El baja por las escaleras dándole la espalda asegurándose que no lo vea llorar.

L- *Je... Ahora tendré que conseguir otro boleto* Limpiando las lágrimas de sus ojos con la manga de su camisa, para tratar de mantener su dura expresión que todos conocen.

Ella sigue viendo cómo se termina de ocultarse el sol dejándola en penumbras mientas se queda pensando para sí misma. Por qué le dijo todo eso, apenas lo conoce no sabe mucho de él, entonces por que confía tanto en él, le ha abierto muchas ventanas de su vida, pero no puede abrir la puerta de su corazón y él solo se porta como un buen amigo hasta le siguió la corriente con esa pelea de entrenamiento. Una duda le surge en ese momento, ¿cómo que olvido la carta poder?, ella nunca la mencionó, ¿cómo es que ya sabía de su existencia?

El también esconde extraños secretos, entonces ¿por qué no quiere perderlo?...

Ref: Cardcaptor Sakura (カードキャプターさくら Kādokyaputā Sakura, Creado por, CLAMP, Editorial Kōdansha, Japon, 1996.


	7. Chapter 7

Recuerdos perdidos, Cardcaptor Sakura.

 **Capítulo 7.**

El día del concierto Sakura lleva a su mejor amiga y ambas están esperando al chico en la entrada del TokioDome Sakura estaba muy emocionada adoraba al grupo y estaba ansiosa que Li no llegara así que volvió a revisar su teléfono, pero aún era temprano.

T- Caramba Sakura, cuanto interés por un chico.

Ella se ruborizo de inmediato.

S- Por favor Tomoyo sabes que no es por eso... Solo que no quiero entrar tarde.

La morena solo se reía ocultando su sonrisa con la mano.

T- Jiji ya lo sé, pero te ves tan adorable preocupada.

Inmediatamente empezó a grabarla con su teléfono y tomarle fotos con otro.

S- Por favor Tomoyo no hagas eso es vergonzoso.

T- No sé por qué avergüenzas si sales tan hermosa. Además, gracias a mis fotos te han ofrecido trabajo de modelo.

S- Si ya se Tomoyo pero sabes que no los acepto.

T- Es una lástima seguro serias más famosa que tu mama, además ya quiero conocer a ese chico, casi no me has hablado de él.

Sakura no ha sabido que decirle, no le puede decir que es un mago. Si se lo dice ella querrá que se lo diga a Kero, y Kero se lo dirá a Yue, y con lo celoso que es Yue convencerá a Kero de que Li es una amenaza los dos querrán atacarlo. Se imagina una sangrienta escena con los 3 peleando al atardecer y ella tratando de detenerlos. Como Tomoyo volvió a hablarle sacude su cabeza y con sus manos desaparece ese pensamiento.

S- Perdón, te decía que es un buen amigo de la universidad.

T- Así que es tu compañero.

S- Ammm más bien lo conocí, amm por casualidad.. En.. La biblioteca.

T- Jijiji, te sonrojas solo de hablar de él.

Tomando más fotos y videos

S- Por favor Tomoyo.

T- Esta bien, espera se llenó la memoria iré por otra.

Tomoyo la deja sola y Sakura la ve ir con sus guardaespaldas, mientras tanto ella seguía enviando mensajes. Pero de pronto a sus espaldas alguien hablo.

L- Hola llegaste temprano.

S- Li no hagas eso me asustas.

L- Perdona no es mi intención.

S- Llegas tarde, aún tenemos que buscar los asientos.

L- Caramba sí que te gusta el grupo, segura que no estas enamorada de ellos.

S- Li…

L- Está bien, está bien, donde está tu amiga.

S- Un segundo ya quiero presentártela, nos conocemos desde niñas.

En eso la morena llega a espaldas de Li.

T- Vaya así que este apuesto chico es tu admirador misterioso.

S- Tomoyo por favor. Li ella es mi mejor amiga Tomoyo Daidouji. Tomoyo él es mi buen amigo Li Shaoran.

Tomoyo deja caer todas sus cosas y queda mirando al chico como si hubiera visto un fantasma.

S- ¿Tomoto, que pasa estas bien?

El chico se agacha a recoger sus cosas mientras Sakura la toma de las manos preocupada.

S- Tomoyo. Respóndeme, ¿Estas bien?

La morena reacciona y le contesta, pero sin dejar de mirar al chico.

T- ¿Que? Si, yo, este.. solo fue un ligero mareo.

Una mujer alta con lentes negros se acerca.

\- Señorita Daidouji está bien, ¿este joven esta molestándolas?

T- ¿Qué? no gracias todo está bien, es el amigo de Sakura me maree un segundo es todo.

La mujer mira amenazadora al chico y se retira un poco, el castaño le regresa su bolsa con sus cosas.

L- Toma espero que estés bien, es un gusto conocerte.

T- Yo.. Igualmente es un gusto conocer al "nuevo amigo" de Sakura.

Ella le sonríe y se inclina, él le devuelve el saludo.

L- Bueno ahora que todos nos conocemos ya nos podemos ir.

S- Pero apresúrate ya va a empezar, ¿dónde son los lugares?.

L- Ten calma aún hay tiempo, es por aquí las condujo hasta un pasillo algo retirado.

S- Pero Li,las escaleras son por allá.

L- Es que no usaremos las escaleras.

Y les señala una zona con algunos elevadores.

S- ¿Estás seguro?.

L- Si claro aquí están los boletos.

Dudándolo Sakua entra al elevador junto con Tomoyo llegan a un elegante pasillo y el chico solo sigue caminando hasta que en una de las puertas saca una tarjeta negra que pasa por la cerradura y abre la puerta. Adelante hermosas damas.

S- ¿Pero que es esto?

L- Es un palco, desde aquí podremos ver todo el concierto.

S- ¿Hablas enserio? esto es genial.

T- Si, la vista es fenomenal.

S- Espera, ¿cómo conseguiste este palco?.

En eso un nombre entra y al verlos les grita algo irritado. -¿Que hacen aquí? ¡no pueden estar en este lugar, es privado¡-

L- Hola, que tal, vienen conmigo.

-Ho joven Li. Disculpé no lo reconocí, mis más sinceras disculpas-.

L- No te preocupes, estaremos aquí viendo el concierto.

\- Claro que si joven Li, en un momento estará todo listo. Disculpe, pero no lo esperábamos y menos tan temprano.

L- Esta bien no te preocupes atiende lo necesario.

\- Claro joven Li en un momento- El hombre se retira algo apresurado.

S- ¿Que pasa aquí?. ¿Es una trampa verdad?. Rentaste todo el palco para poder estar a solas, ¿verdad?.

T- Que remanentico, en verdad que es un buen partido.

S- Tomoyo no bromees. ¡Dijiste Que te regalaron los boletos!.

Li - No te mentí. Este lugar es para uso de la compañía donde trabajo nos dan boletos a los empleados.

T- Mmm. de casualidad eres Li Shaoran de compañías Li.

L- Pues.. si.- rascando su cabeza.

T- Y la compañía donde trabajas es de tu familia ¿no es cierto?.

L- Pues si.

S- Entonces si es una trampa.

L- De verdad que no, aunque es la compañía de mi familia, yo trabajo como cualquier otra persona por eso estoy estudiando para poder aprender lo necesario para tener un mejor puesto. Y la encargada de esto me dijo que le sobraban boletos así que me los ofreció y como dijiste que te gustan este grupo, dije que sí.

Entonces más personas empiezan a entras al lugar, poco a poco se empiezan a llenar todos los lugares, y entran mayordomos con varias mesas de servicio con palomitas, bebidas y diversos bocadillos.

L- Pero si no quieres podemos irnos-.

Así que el castaño se dirigié a la salida, Sakura estuvo tentada a irse pero Tomoyo tomo su brazo.

T- Ho no, seria descortés rechazar una invitación tan especial.

En ese momento algunas personas reconocieron al chico y se acercara a saludarlo por lo que las chicas pudieron hablar a solas.

S- Tomoyo debemos irnos.

T- ¿Pero por qué? tus amas a ese grupo y los lugares son maravillosos.

S-Pero no me siento cómoda.

T- Ya se te pasara, anda siéntate y disfruta el concierto has hablado de él por semanas.

S- ¿Por qué tanto interés en quedarte Tomoyo? No creas que no vi como reaccionaste al ver a Li.- Mirandola sospechosamente con los ojos entrecerrados.

T- Solo me puse celosa de un chico tan guapo.

S- Pues si tanto te gusta quédatelo.

L- No habla de él.

S- Vamos deja de bromear.

La morena solo le dedica una picara sonrisa.

L- Perdón tenía que atender a los compañeros.

A pesar de todo Sakura no perdió detalle de la confianza que tenían todas las personas en Li y le dio una buena impresión que los llame compañeros que no los trate como empleados inferiores. Un mesero los llevo a ellos unas bebidas y algunos bocadillos.

Pronto el concierto comenzó Sakura disfruto mucho el considerar, tanto que sus ojos brillaban de felicidad y no puso anuncio a las miradas de Tomoyo tratando de interrogar al chico. Al terminar el concierto Sakura estaba muy emocionada mientras caminaban para salir.

S- Son geniales, los adoro, me encantan.

L- Me alegra que Te gustara el concierto.

S- Siii, fue maravilloso.

T- Quien te viera diría que si estas enamoradas de ellos Sakura.

Sonrojada y algo molesta la chica de ojos verdes le reclama.

S- Por favor Tomoyo, no empieces.

T- Jeje, es que a ningún chico lo miras como a ellos.

L- Si es verdad creo que estas, enamorada de alguno del grupo.

S- Por favor no me molesten.

T- O sea que ya te le declaraste joven Li.

Ambos se sonrojan y evitan la mirada.

L- Bueno en realidad solo somo amigos, pero dejó muy claro que está esperando al chico adecuado.

T- Ho sí, me dijo lo mismo cuando lo hice yo.

S- Hay por favor, los dos dejen de molestarme con sus bromas.

Pero el chico abría sus ojos ámbar sorprendido la declaración de la morena, él pudo notar que no fue una broma lo que dijo. Mientras tanto Sakura sigue hablando de las canciones, los bailes, la chica que trato de subir al escenario pero que se callo cómicamente y al querer ver el video en su celular recordó algo.

S- Ho no, que tonta soy, deje mi bolsa en mi lugar, esperen iré por ella.

Y salió corriendo a buscar su bolso, le tomo algo de tiempo encontrarlo, por que no estaba en su lugar, tubo que buscarlo por todo el palco, probablemente lo tiro al salir y toda la gente lo debió patear, pero eso no importa solo quiere regresar con sus amigos y seguir divirtiéndose todos juntos. Pero cuando los alcanza se detiene en seco quedando petrificada parada frente a ellos.

Tomoyo y Li están muy cerca uno de otro mirándose fijamente y la morena esta acariciando el rostro del chico tiernamente.

De pronto el castaño alcanza a ver a Sakura y rápidamente de separa del Tomoyo simulando que no pasa nada.

L- Sakura, la encontraste, que alegría,

S- Este, si claro. Bueno creo que debemos irnos, gracias por todo Li. Las guardaespaldas de Tomoyo nos llevaran a casa.

L- Si… claro, me alegra que se divirtieran.

T- Pero podemos, llevarte, es más podríamos ir a algún bar a seguir divirtiéndonos todos juntos.

Sakura aprieta la mano de Tomoyo con fuerza, dedicándole una forzada sonrisa.

S- recuerda que tenemos que ir mañana con tu mama de compras.

T- Auu… pero yo no recuerdo…

S- Gracias Li, hasta a luego.

L- Claro, adiós.

Sakura casi saca arrastras a Tomoyo del lugar con tal de no seguir viéndolos juntos. Casi no hablan hasta llegar a casa de Sakura donde apenas se despide con un frio agradecimiento.

T- Es verdad… a ella le interesa nuevamente Shaoran.

Ref: Cardcaptor Sakura (カードキャプターさくら Kādokyaputā Sakura, Creado por, CLAMP, Editorial Kōdansha, Japon, 1996.


	8. Chapter 8

Recuerdos perdidos, Cardcaptor Sakura.

 **Capítulo 8.**

LO QUE SAKURA NO VIO.

S- Ho no, que tonta soy, deje mi bolsa en mi lugar, esperen iré por ella.-

Y salió corriendo a buscar su bolso.

Li se dirige a ayudarla, pero la morena lo sujeta del brazo pidiéndole que espere.

T- Ella tardara un poco en encontrar su bolso.-

L - ¿Tu lo escondiste?. -

S- ¿Qué haces a qui Shaoran?-

Él le da la espalda y da un largo suspiro mirando al cielo por la ventana del estadio.

S- En verdad vine a estudiar, no sabía que ella estaba estudiando en la misma universidad, en verdad me sorprendí mucho cuando la vi el primer día de clases. -

T- Perdón, Shaoran pero no soy tan inocente como ella.

El castaño vuelve a mirar al cielo por la ventana.

L- Estoy huyendo de mi madre...-

T- ¿A qué te refieres?.-

L- Soy el futuro líder de mi clan, mi madre dice que tengo responsabilidades. Arreglo un matrimonio para mí.-

Voltea para mirarla a los ojos.

L- Pude convencerla de que requiero más preparación y la universidad de Tokio es muy prestigiada. Así logre salir y quitarme la presión del matrimonio arreglado. Al menos, por un tiempo…

T- Pero, ¿Recuerdas lo que paso antes? solo la lastimaras y yo no lo permitiré.-

El chico sonríe amargamente.

L- Si lo sé, Yo… pero, algo es diferente, creo que el hechizo está perdiendo fuerza.-

Ella lo toma del brazo dulcemente.

T- Shaoran... Ya has dicho eso antes y solo lograste asustarla y tu saliste muy herido- Señalando el corazón del chico.

L- Lo sé, lo sé. Pero ella recuerda mi nombre, ¿lo notaste?-

Tomoyo se queda callada mordiendo labio con preocupación.

L- Antes no podía recordarlo sin importar cuanto se lo repitiera. ¿recuerdas?, podíamos convencerla de decirlo cien veces, pero bastaba que dejara de mirarme para que se olvidara de mi... En realidad, ahora que lo pienso era algo cómico.-

Ella iba a poner objeciones, pero el continua sin dejarla hablar.

L-Pero ahora es diferente. Ella se acuerda de mi, de hecho, es ella la que ha estado buscándome. Creo, creo que, le gusto.- Sonrojándose.

T - Pero te rechazo ¿no es así?.-

L- Bueno.. No me declare, solo la invite al concierto y se molestó. Creyó que era una cita y se puso incomoda, me dijo que siente que está esperando a una persona especial y por eso solo podíamos ser amigos. -

T- Y entonces ¿cómo lograste convencerla de venir?

L- Le dije que me regalaron los boletos y que podía invitar a alguien más.-

T- Osa que, si le pusiste una trampa.-

Los dos se miran fijamente y luego estallan de risa.

L- Jejeje pues sí, creo que si soy un terrible acosador.- Él tiene que limpiarse unas lágrimas amargas-

T - Esto está mal. No puedes obligarla a recordar.-

L -No, pero… Creo que puedo conquistarla de nuevo. Yo… Nunca deje de amarla.-

T- Eso puede ser peligroso Eriol te lo dijo, y no dejare que le hagas daño.-

L- Yo.. No podría hacerle daño; la amo demasiado, pero tengo que intentarlo. Además, ahora ella es más poderosa, la he visto usar su magia.

T- Pero, si ella pierde el control.-

L - No pasara lo prometo.-

T- No puedes asegurarlo. -

L - Pero yo...-

T- No puedes y lo sabes...-

Se queda callado mirando el suelo y después en un arrebato la mira decidido.

L- Debo intentarlo, pero nunca le haré daño, si noto que la lastimo. Me alejare inmediatamente. Lo prometo…-

T- Ho Sahoran. Por qué el destino es así con ustedes, como puede ser que estén tan cerca y tan lejos, que cruel coincidencia.-

L- Las coincidencias no existen, ¿recuerdas?… No le digas nada a Kerveros toda vía, por favor, él y Yue no lo entenderán.

T- Ellos están en Inglaterra junto con su hermano. Está bien te daré una oportunidad, Pero prométeme que no la lastimaras.-

Ella acaricia el rostro del chico tiernamente.

De pronto el castaño alcanza a ver a Sakura y rápidamente se separa de Tomoyo simulando que no pasa nada.

Ref: Cardcaptor Sakura (カードキャプターさくら Kādokyaputā Sakura, Creado por, CLAMP, Editorial Kōdansha, Japon, 1996.


	9. Chapter 9

Recuerdos perdidos, Cardcaptor Sakura.

 **Capítulo 8.**

Ella estaba frente a la torre de Tokio con un vestido rosa. Podía ver la luna sabía que había peligro, pero no estaba sola había alguien ahí. De pronto puede verlo, es un niño de cabello castaño y traje verde que salta entre las azoteas, ella se esfuerza por alcanzarlo. Pero de pronto cae y no de ja de caer, repentinamente está en unas montañas hay una gran luz, un monstruo, una especie de ogro gigante, un chico grita su nombre, pero ella corre llorando alejándose de él.

Súbitamente Sakura despierta, está en su cuarto ansiosa, temblando de miedo, el sudor cubre su cuerpo.

S- Soñaba algo, ¿Que era?.

Trata de sostenerlo en su mente, pero no lo logra y tan súbitamente como despertó, el sueño se desvanece. Se desploma pesadamente en su cama con un fuerte suspiro frustrada por que esto se está volviendo costumbre, terribles pesadillas que olvida al momento de despertar.

Da de vueltas en su cama, pero no logra conciliar el sueño, quiere recordar ese sueño, casi lo tiene en la punta de la lengua, está justo detrás de sus ojos, pero no puede recordar que es.

Desesperada mira su teléfono para ver la hora, 4 am una hora muy incómoda, es muy tarde para salir a algún lado y muy temprano para darse una ducha, porque despertaría a sus compañeras en los cuartos aledaños.

Entonces recuerda las fotos que Tomoyo le envió del concierto, son muy buenas fotos la morena es una gran fotógrafa, pero Sakura es la protagonista de casi todas. Hay una muy bonita los tres abrazado y al fondo el escenario los tres sonríen, se nota que están felices, le gusta tanto que de inmediato la pública como foto de perfil. Lugo la mira un poco más detenidamente, ella se cuelga del hombro de Li y el la abraza por los hombros, pero a Tomoyo la toma por la espalda y están muy pegaditos uno del otro. Su corazón da un brinco de furia. ¿por qué abraza a si a Tomoyo y no a ella?.

Así que la borra de su perfil de inmediato y cambia de foto rápidamente, y entonces la otra foto responde su pregunta, primero él chico la tomaba de la cintura, y Sakura se sintió incomoda en ese momento y por eso cambió de posición para evitar la tentadora cercanía del chico.

S- Soy una tonta. ¿Qué me pasa?. ¿Porque estoy tan enojada con ellos?-

Una vocecita en su interior le responde. *Estas celosa*

S- No es verdad, le dije a Tomoyo que si quería podría salir con él.

*Ella te traiciona*

S- No, no me puedo sentir así ellos son mis amigos y no han hecho nada malo-

Cubre su cara con la almohada se da la vuelta en la cama y gruñe.

S- ¡Pero por que me siento así!

Vuelve a cambiar la foto hay muchas de Sakura mirando el concierto desde varios ángulos, ella y Tomoyo juntas felices, otras haciendo caritas. Y de pronto una de Li de pie sonriendo apenas con su chaqueta marrón, camisa verde con algunos botones desabrochados por el calor, los pensamientos de Sakura divagan con el recuerdo de la loción del chico, con la calidez de su cuerpo cuando la abrazo para una foto, y entonces se sueña fundiéndose en un abrazo con él mientras sus manos recorriendo su cuerpo. Pero lleva mucho tiempo mirando la foto y la pantalla de su teléfono se oscurece para ahorrar batería y la despierta de sus divagaciones, lo que hace que se dé cuenta que está abrazando su almohada y mordiéndola de una punta, la arroja aun lado asustada.

S- ¿Que me pasa?..

De nuevo escucha un susurro, *El te gusta*...

S- ¡No! Li es mi amigo, es solo que, me siento muy bien con él, es algo rudo pero tierno, es muy inteligente, intrépido, de ojos hermosos, cuerpo atlético, ¿Como se verá en traje de baño?. Y de nuevo vuelve a divagar a imaginarlo junto a ella en una playa o en una alberca, tal vez en la ducha…

Ahí es donde, se detiene en seco y sacude su cabeza, tratando de sacar esos pensamientos

*Si te gusta*

S- Pero a él le gusta Tomoyo, yo los vi.

*Pelea*.

S- No puedo es Tomoyo, nunca la traicionaría. Además... Ese hueco en mi corazón, ese sentimiento de que algo me falta.

*Li puede llenarlo...*

Sakura se concentra en el chico en sus ojos, en su voz, se sonroja al preguntarse cómo se sentirán sus besos..

*Lo deseas*

S- No, no.

*Lo quieres para ti, quieres que te bese, lo quieres en tu cama y quieres que recorra tu cuerpo*

Muerde su labio, vuelve a abrazar su almohada. Y sigue viendo las fotos buscando una de él, sus ojos están tristes, Li mira el escenario, pero es obvio que sus pensamientos están en otro lado.

S- Es mi amigo. él me comprende, pero es alguien triste, parece estar enojado siempre, quisiera verlo sonreír más, verlo vivir con más ¿pasión?.

*Ve, devóralo, hazlo vivir verdadera pasión*

S- No. No soy así. Y eso no es amor, eso no llenara el hueco que siento en mi corazón.

*Pero sería delicioso dormir con el*.

S- Eso solo arruinaría todo, cuando se dé cuenta que no lo amo y no quiero perderlo.

Ahora mira una foto de ellos juntos. él la mira divertido porque Sakura tiene la boca manchada por el hot dog que acababa de comer. Esa foto la hace sonreír.

S- Él es divertido cuando se libera de ese peso que lo aplasta, es eso lo que lo vuelve gruñón.

*Tu también estas atrapada*

S- No es verdad, yo soy feliz, me gusta mi vida.

*¿Y por qué no tienes novio?

El estómago de Sakura se encoje.

S- Es complicado.

*¿Qué es lo que buscas?.

S- No lo sé... Es como una bola de estambre, hurgo en ella buscando la punta, pero cuando creo que la tengo, solo es otro cabo suelto que no me lleva a nada.

*Tal vez él sabe la respuesta*.

S- ¡Basta! ¿Porque me molestas?, déjame en paz. ¿quién eres para criticarme?.

La chica se levanta furiosa de la cama volteando a ver el espejo de su cómoda.

Un pequeño niño de pelo castaño con ojos color miel, viste un uniforme negro y corbata blanca, sostiene un oso en sus manos y le sonríe cándidamente.

*Sabes quién soy. Pero no quieres recordarme*...

Sakura se despierta dando un grito, asustada mira el espejo, se levanta a estudiarlo, lo toca y lo mira buscando a través de él y de pronto entra Chiharu.

-¡Sakura! ¿qué pasa?, ¿estás bien? ¿que tienes?

S- Yo… si estoy bien, solo fue una pesadilla perdóname.

Mas chicas llegan preguntado qué sucedió, Sakura les pide perdón les explica que solo fue una pesadilla y se escusa alegando que seguro tomo de más en el concierto. Le cuesta trabajo tranquilizar a las chicas y hacer que regresen a dormir, pero al fin lo logra. Pero ahora está sola y asustada, Deambula por su recamara hasta que el cansancio logra vencerla.

Mientras duerme, en el espejo el niño le sonríe vigilando su sueño.

Ref: Cardcaptor Sakura (カードキャプターさくら Kādokyaputā Sakura, Creado por, CLAMP, Editorial Kōdansha, Japon, 1996.


	10. Chapter 10

Recuerdos perdidos, Cardcaptor Sakura.

 **Capítulo 10.**

Las últimas semanas han sido todo un reto para Sakura debido a los exámenes, ha tenido que presentar tareas, exposiciones, proyectos y demás trabajos, aparte de los exámenes. Ha sido una ardua labor que la tiene exhausta, lo único bueno es que le ha dado excusa para evadir a Tomoyo que desde el concierto no para de llamarle para pregúntale cosas de Li. Otra personita a la que ha estado evadiendo, aun que sospecha que es mutuo porque el chico no se ha molestado en esconder su presencia lo que le da tiempo a ella de esconderse.

Pero ahora está en la cafetería con sus compañeras festejando que todas aprobaron los exámenes. Hay buen ambiente y todas comparten sus cosas, ¿cuál era la respuesta correcta en la pregunta 7?, ¿Que opción pusieron en la pregunta 10?, ¿creen que el profesor de la última clase tarde en calificar? Etc. Hasta que se acerca el grupo de los chicos presidido por Yamazakiuin que busca a Chiharu para molestarla. Pero las amigas de Sakura se concentran en otra persona.

*Hola querido Syaoran, ¿Cómo has estado?, Nos tienes muy abandonadas. Estamos muy molestas contigo*

Sakura no puede evitar pensar que esas chicas son unas desvergonzadas, ¿cómo se atreven a llamarlo por su nombre? ¿desde cuándo tienen tanta confianza? ni siquiera ella lo hace. Pero lo que la pone furiosa es lo atrevidas que son, ya qué han rodeado al chico más rápido de lo que ella le tomo darse cuenta de que él estaba ahí, una lo rodea por el cuello mientras otras dos los sujetan de cada brazo.

*Si, estamos molestas contigo por no invitarnos al concierto*.

L- Bueno, es que solo me regalaron esos boletos. Y este, no sabía que a ustedes les gustaba el grupo.

*Hay, pero ni siquiera nos preguntaste. Es más, llevaste a la amiga de Kinomoto y no a nosotras que somos tus compañeras. ¿Dinos como te convenció?*.

Sakura se sintió apenada, la verdad no pensó en nadie más que Tomoyo, no pudo disimular su cara de vergüenza...

L- Bueno la verdad es que. Yo.. Es que Kinomoto me dijo que a su amiga le gusta mucho el grupo. Y este, nos encontramos después de que me regalaran los boletos y pues...

*Ósea que se ven a solas sin decirnos. Que guardadito te lo tenías Sakura...*

Ella se puso roja de vergüenza ya de por si sus amigas le insinuaban cosas sobre la relación entre ellos.

S- No, bueno.. es que yo.. Y él, am bueno es que Li. ¡Fue casualidad!

Todas se le quedan viendo algo sorprendidas, pero se les pasa rápido. *Bueno, pero ahora nos debes invitar a nosotras.

L- Yo.. Si claro si insisten.

*siiii, pero tiene que ser algo igual de grandioso*

Las chicas se pegaban más a Li y este no hacía nada por separarse lo que hizo enojar a Sakura al grado que no podía esconder su furia, era como si se transformara en un mostró y creciera más y más. Era tan evidente que Chiharu tuvo que preguntarle si se sentía bien.

S- ¿Qué? Yo.. si, solo que acabo de recordar que quede de este… hablar con mi papa. Creo que mejor debo irme-. En cuanto estuvo segura de que ya nadie la veía empezó a correr mientras lloraba.

Aunque se fue muy calmada, todos pudieron notar que estaba furiosa por dentro. *Valla creo que se molestó por algo, me pregunto qué seria* puntualizo Yamazakiuin con ironía y después Chiharu le dio un golpe.

Tiempo después la hechicera estaba de nuevo en la azotea contemplando el atardecer, rengado de la actitud del chico y no podía evitar su coraje.

S- Estúpido Li, todas estaban encima de él y claro ahí va de coqueto, seguro se siente el más grandioso de la escuela.-

De pronto una voz de tras de ella interrumpió sus pensamientos.

L - Hola.-

S- ¡Haaaaa! ¡Li! No hagas eso odio que ocultes tu presencia y me sorprendas.-

L- Perdón no es mi intención es la costumbre.-

S- Además ¿Cómo llegaste aquí?, cerré la puertas con magia- La chica le muestra la carta candado.

L- Eso imagine por eso llegue volando con magia.-

S- Así que ahora puedes volar- dijo molesta.

L- Amm. No realmente, puedo flotar de manera controlada, pero no muy lejos. Pero quería hablar contigo-.

S- ¿A sí?. Yo vi que tenías muchas chicas para hablar en la cafetería.-

L- ¿Que tienes, porque estas molesta conmigo?.-

S- ¡No lo estoy!

L- ¿Y porque te escondes de todos?.-

S- ¡Eso no es verdad!.-

L- Creí que éramos amigos, que podíamos tener confianza entre nosotros. Pero no has querido hablar conmigo desde el concierto. -

La chica lo miraba enternecida por la cara que él puso, mientras pensaba ¿Por q tiene que ser tan lindo?. ¡No!, esta enojada con él y debe demostrarlo.

S- Por qué me di cuenta de que eres un mentiroso. -

L-¿D e qué hablas?.-

S- Todo este tiempo me has escondido cosas. -

L- ¿A qué te refieres?-

S- Ha, ¿No sabes?, hay eres tan inocente. Pues, pues de.. de.. ¡La magia!. Es obvio que sabes mucho de las cartas, ¿cómo sabias de la carta poder?. ¿Qué sabes del mago Clow?. Anda dime, ¿porque lo conoces?-

El chico puso cara de asustando y por un segundo ella creyó ganar terreno, pero la chispa de una idea ilumino el rostro del chico.

L- Bueno en realidad nunca me lo preguntaste-

El chico rascaba su cabeza avergonzado. Sakura solo tenía unos puntos en lugar de ojitos, pensándolo bien, en realidad él tenia razón. Syaoran suspiro hondo y le respondió como si fuera algo muy difícil de confesar.

L- Soy dependiente del brujo Clow…-

S- Eres, su.. su, tátara nieto.-

L- Mmm no, hasta donde sé él no tuvo hijos, soy más bien un sobrino lejano de parte de su madre. El dejo muchas cosas que yo he tenido que estudiar como cabeza del clan…-

La chica estaba pensando que la verdad no era un secreto tan especial o amenazante. Pero no iba a dejarlo así, el concierto, si el concierto era un buen motivo para estar enojada.

S- Ha, y por eso te crees tan importante no es verdad.-

L- ¿Importante? ¿a qué te refieres?-

S- Crees que todos deben hacer lo que tu quieres.-

L- Habla claro.-

S- El concierto era una trampa para una cita...-

L- Ya te dije que no…- aunque no pudo esconder su tono de duda.

S- ¿Ha sí? ¿Cres que soy tonta?. Oí a la organizadora, dijo que le sorprendió que hablaste para pedir nos boletos.-

L- Bueno, pero… pero no te mentí me los regalaron.-

S- ¿Ha si?.. Y que me dices del chico que sobornaste para que te diera el otro boleto...

L- Yo.. ¿Qui, qui quien te dijo eso?-

S- Sus amigos tonto.. Dijeron que no vino porque vendió su boleto y que con el dinero que le dieron iría de vacaciones en un crucero y dime, ¿Quién puede pagar algo así?.-

El castaño tenía una gota en su cabeza obviamente no sabía que contestar

S- Haaa es cierto verdad. -

L- ¿Y Que hay de tus secretos? ¿Cuando me hablaras de tus guardianes? O acaso no lo mencionas por si un día decides enviarlos a atacarme -

S- No.. Yo no haría eso.-

L - ¿Y que hay del alcance de tus poderes? Ho no, yo no puedo manejar la lluvia. Guardad tus poderes para atacarme si es necesario ¿verdad?...-

S- Yo, yo.. Eso no es verdad.-

L- ¿Y qué hay de tus pesadillas?-

S- No.. No sé de qué hablas…-

L- ¿Ha, no? Después del concierto Chiharu hablo conmigo dice que tienes pesadillas, que te despiertas gritando.-

S- Eso, eso... eso fue por que tome algunas copas de más.-

L- ¡Pero no tomaste ni una copa!-

Sakura casi cae al piso por lo tonta que se sintió por dar una excusa tan torpe con el chico que estuvo con ella todo el concierto.

L- Además dijo que te ha estado pasando seguido y cada vez es más fuerte.-

S- No, no, es verdad.-

L- Sakura soy tu amigo, o al menos quiero serlo. Me preocupo por ti.-

S-Si seguro, y por eso ibas a besar a Tomoyo. -

L ¿Cómo? ¿que dices?.-

S- ¡No finjas yo los vi!…

L- ¿Tu nos viste? De que hablas… ha ya recuerdo, te refieres a cuando regresaste de buscar tu bolsa, ¿no es verdad? Creme no era nada de lo que estás pensando.-

S- Ha no, y ¿que era? Primero me invitas a una cita y luego quieres besar a mi mejor amiga, que clase de donjuán eres…-

L- Yo.. Espera.. ¿Qué te enoja más? ¿qué te engañara para tener una cita o que Tomoyo me pudiera gustar?.-

S- Haaa yo.. Este.. -

L- Espera ¿estas celosa?.-

S- ¿Qué?. No, no es cierto.-

L- Siii ¡estas celosa!..-

S- ¡No es verdad¡.-

L- Siii. Sakura tiene celos por mi- El chico levanto los brazos en señal de victoria.

S- No es cierto.-

L- ¡Sakura tiene celos!, ¡Sakura tiene celos! Le gusto a Sakura.-

S- Cállate, te van a oír.-

L- Siii, al fin lo logre, casi me rendía-

S-Deja de gritar, cállate por favor-

Ella tomo su mano para tranquilizarlo, él apretó su mano dulcemente.

L- Sakura, entre Tomoyo y yo no hay nada. -

S- ¿En verdad?-

L- Si, te lo juro. Yo solo puedo pensar en ti. Eres la única chica que me importa.

Poco a poco se acerca a besarla, lleno de felicidad pensando para sí mismo, -si al fin lo logre, volveremos a estar juntos, ahora todo estará bien- incluso los ojos de ella brillaban y acercaba sus labios lista para besarlo.

Pero de pronto en el ocaso se escuchó un ruido cortante. Era Sakura que abofeteaba Syaoran con todas sus fuerzas. El mago tardó en reaccionar, solo alcanzó a ver a su amada correr por la azotea y se lanzarse al vacío.

S- ¡No, Sakura, nooo!

Syaoran se sentía morir la perdió justo cuando creía haberla recuperado, fue un tonto egoísta, se aferró a su deseo de estar con ella. Todos se lo advirtieron, Tomoyo le dijo que se alejara, Chiharu le aviso de sus pesadillas, Eriol se lo dijo hace mucho. Paso justo como aquella vez, pero esta vez la fortuna no estuvo de su lado. Con amargas lágrimas en sus ojos se acerca lentamente a la barandilla de una azotea de 5 pisos, para ver el triste final de su amada.

Ref: Cardcaptor Sakura (カードキャプターさくら Kādokyaputā Sakura, Creado por, CLAMP, Editorial Kōdansha, Japon, 1996.

Gracias a por seguirme en mi primer FanFic, espero que les haya gustado.

Saludos a tod s

Atte: WIZARDMOON.


	11. Chapter 11

Recuerdos perdidos, Cardcaptor Sakura.

 **Capítulo 11.**

Todo estaba negro, la oscuridad la envolvía, se sentía flotar en un mar de color negro con aguas turbias, no le gustaba estar ahí, se sentía incomoda esa oscuridad empezaba a hacerla sentir que se perdía en la existencia. No sabía cuánto llevaba así, pero ya no podía sopórtalo más. Así que encendió la luz de su recamara y se acurruco de espaldas a la pared sobre su antigua cama.

Tenía suerte de que la casa de su papa estuviera sola, debido a que el estaba en una excavación y Toya en Inglaterra con Yukito / Yue y Kero así que tenía toda la casa para derogarse sin molestar a sus amigas en la casa de estudiantes.

Sus ojos estaban rojos e hinchados después de llorar toda la noche, tomo otro pañuelo y se limpió la nariz una vez más. Se sentía tan mal no entendía que pasaba con ella misma, apenas hace unas horas casi besa a Li, quería hacerlo, pero luego se llenó de pánico, sintió que su cabeza iba a explotar cuando casi tocaba los labios del chico con los suyos.

Tuvo que huir de ahí aterrada, no pudo evitar esa sensación de pánico y el dolor que surgió en su cabeza justo al momento de acercarse al chico. Aún podía sentir en sus oídos el desgarrador grito que lanzo él mientras ella huía de la azotea. Pero del quinto piso el que salta se mata, nunca podrá olvidar la cara del castaño cuando se asomó por la barandilla y se dio cuenta de que ella se alejaba brindando por el poder de la carta salto. Por un segundo ella también tuvo miedo, aun guarda la terrible sospecha de que el chico estaba dispuesto a saltar detrás de ella, hasta antes de que sus miradas se encontraran a la distancia.

S- Oh pobre Li no se merecía eso...-

Ese pensamiento la hizo volver a llorar y siguió llorando hasta perder el aliento.

De pronto su teléfono volvió a sonar, que mal momento había elegido Tomoyo para molestarla, solo iba a ignorarla una vez más, no entendía por qué tanta insistencia precisamente hoy, desde hace horas le había estado marcando, con estas por lo menos serian 20 veces esa noche.

Estaba a punto de arrojar su teléfono al otro lado de la habitación, pero llego un mensaje de la morena que decía. *Sakura por favor, es una emergencia tienes que mirar los noticieros*

Desconcertada le hizo caso al mensaje de su amiga y encendió el televisor para ver los noticieros.

* Para quienes nos acaban de sintonizar nos encontramos trasmitiendo en vivo la búsqueda de las 3 chicas desaparecidas, muy en particular de la chica que fue secuestrada esta mañana en las inmediaciones de la bahía de Tokio en la desembocadura del rio Edogawa, aun no hay pistas de su paradero, pero las autoridades no descartan a un posible asesino serial en la zona*

La noticia aterro la hechicera por lo que de inmediato llamo a Tomoyo.

T- ¿Sakura?

S- Si… ¿Que sucede?

T- Te he buscado desde hace días, porque no contestas mis mensajes.

S- Yo... Perdón he estado ocupada con los exámenes.

T- Pero no has visto las noticias. Han estado desapareciendo chicas cerca de la Bahía de Tokio la policía esta desconcertada no hay pistas. Los secuestros han estado. sucediendo desde hace unas semanas. Creo que deberías investigarlo.

S- Pero ¿cómo? No soy detective. Y no he sentido una presencia mágica.

T- No lo sé, ¡espera! mira las noticias.

*Confirmado la policía acaba de rescatar a una chica en la unión de los ríos Kyuedo y Edogawa, aun no hay mucha información la policía esperara a que se recupere antes de interrogarla*

T- Tu también deberías hablar con ella Sakura.

S- Yo... Está bien veré que puedo hacer.

T- Y no olvides usar uno traje de los que te diseñé.

S- Tomoyo no es momento para eso…- Pero la morena ya había colgado.

Tiempo después una chica en un traje azul con muchos arreglos y una máscara llega volando con unas alas de cisne en su espalda aterrizando en la azotea del hospital donde se encuentra la chica, una vez dentro del hospital utiliza la carta ilusión para parecer una enfermera del hospital. A pesar de sus negativas, la verdad es que ya tiene experiencia en estos casos así que ya sabe como moverse dentro del hospital, su carácter amable y un comportamiento algo torpe logra que las mujeres se compadezcan de ella, con lo que pronto logra saber en que piso y habitación se encuentra la chica rescatada. Superar a los policías no es un problema, no son muy listos y les gusta coquetear con ella, así que solo debe saludar y reírse de manera boba por sus galanteos para que la dejen pasar a la habitación

La pobre mujer esta recostada en la cama y se encuentra llena de vendajes y curaciones por aquí y por allá con algunos rasguños en su cara, es una mujer bonita de pelo largo negro alrededor de los 30 años, parecía dormitar, pero cuando escucho cerrarse la puerta, se incorporó asustada para mirarla con temor.

S- Hola buenas noches, perdón por molestarte debo revisar unas cosas. ¿Me permites hacerlo?

*Si claro perdona mi reacción, todo me asusta, sigo creyendo que es él que ha vuelto por mi*

S- Lamento que estés así, ¿recuerdas que te paso?

* Muy poco ya se los dije a los policías*

Sakura finge ver el expediente, revisar sus medicamentos y las pantallas que hay en la habitación aparenta seguridad, pero la verdad es que no sabe que hacen y se dibuja una gota de sudor en su cabeza sin dejar de guardar las apariencias.

S- Y que recuerdas, ¿Si, no te molesta que te pregunte?

* No, está bien. Hacia mi ejercicio corriendo cerca del rio, de pronto alguien salió del agua y me ataco, estaba oscuro no pude verlo muy bien, me arrastro hacia el agua, yo trate de golpearlo, pero su piel era dura sentí como si golpeara escamas o como si su trajera unos huesos en su espalda. Nos acercamos a una lampara y pude ver que era una criatura extraña de color verde. Oh Dios, debes creer que estoy loca. *

Sakura tomo su mano y le sonrió tratando de tranquilizarla.

S- No te preocupes este mundo hay muchas cosas que no imaginamos y tu experiencia fue muy difícil, pero sígueme contado. -

*Yo... No recuerdo mucho, como me resistí, me sujeto del cuello ahí fue cuando pude morderlo y hacer que me soltara. Creo que mis gritos atrajeron a la policía y creo que lo asustaron porque se fue corriendo y se arrojó hacia el rio.

S- Entiendo, has sido una chica muy valiente. Ahora descansa.

*No sé si podre dormir, aún estoy muy asustada. *

S- Inténtalo verás que ahora que te desahogaste podrás dormir.

La ayuda a recostarse y susurrando activa la carta sueño antes de salir de la habitación.

S- Confirmado hay magia involucrada...

Salió del hospital y se movió hacia el rio en donde rescataron a la chica. Había muchos policías era difícil acercase al lugar tubo que usar a la carta niebla para que creara una neblina que cubriera sus acciones, rápidamente reviso la zona y ubico el lugar donde a tacaron a la mujer por los daños en el césped.

Uso la carta agua para que buscara en el rio alguna pista, después de un tiempo la hermosa sirenita regreso y le dirigió una mirada algo molesta.

S- Si lo sé, perdóname, sé que está muy sucio ahí abajo, pero esas chicas necesitan tu ayuda… -

Con un suspiro la sirenita le dio una zapatilla.

S- ¿Encontraste esto? ¿Qué tiene de raro?

Al tomarlo lo noto de inmediato, pero era algo muy leve, parecía que el mundo fuera blanco y negro ese zapato brillará como si lo hubieran espolvoreado con diamantina plateada.

S- Si, es de un mago, pero una presencia muy extraña ¿dónde lo encontraste?

La sirenita le señalo una dirección que la llevaba rio arriba.

S- Muchas gracias puedes regresar-

Le hizo una reverencia y la volvió a transformar en carta, ahora que sabia lo qué buscaba. Pudo seguir el rastro de magia desde el cielo. Aunque no fue fácil, en ocasiones el rastro desaparecía y tenía que dar varias vueltas al rio hasta volver a encontrarlo, pero al fin llego a un lugar donde se concentraba esa magia. Era un gran tubo por donde salía el agua del drenaje.

S- Parece que aquí se esconde, debe ser una desembocadura del drenaje. -

Entro un poco, pero estaba muy oscuro y tenía un olor terrible.

S- ¡Hay que miedo! Esto se parece a esa horrible película del payaso que Tomoyo me obligo a ver. No quiero ir...

Se alejo dando una pequeña carrera, pero luego vio la zapatilla en su mano.

S- No, así no se comporta una cardcaptor. Debo hacerlo por las chicas secuestradas. ¡Hay! pero porque justo ahora que estoy sin mis guardianes-

Después de tomar aire profundamente y señalar una cruz sobre su rostro un par de veces entro con mucha determinación. Conforme avanzaba la oscuridad se volvía más profunda.

S- ¡Luz! Por favor ilumina mi camino y defiéndeme de los peligros. -

La dama blanca asintió y se internaron más y más adentro, no supo cuánto avanzaron, perdió la noción del tiempo, si no fuera por el rastro mágico estaría totalmente perdida. De pronto escucho unos ruidos y decidido regresar a la carta luz a su forma original.

Se movió lentamente y ahora uso la carta silencio para ocultar cualquier ruido que hiciera evitando alerta a su enemigo, unos pasos más adelante se encontraba un claro, parecía la unión de varias tuberías. El mido se apoderaba de ella al darse cuenta de que la situación se parecía cada vez más a la película. Armándose de valor nuevamente se atrevió a mirar, le costó trabajo adaptarse a la oscuridad, casi no había luz, solo una poca luz de luna que se filtraba de una coladera varios metros por encima de la cloaca.

Casi grita de alegría cuando vio a las 2 chicas que estaban ahí, desmalladas, pero respiraban. Siguió buscando y entonces vio algo al fondo de esa caverna, ahí estaba una caricatura.

A lo lejos parecía una extraña mezcla de cosas, parecía un niño, pero sus manos y pies eran palmeadas como las de los patos, tenía un caparazón similar al de una tortuga en su espalda, su piel era totalmente verde, su cabeza le recordó a esos frailes de historias de las chuzadas que tenían una coronilla de pelo con una calva en lo más alto, solo que esta era de un color plateado.

La creatura devoraba ferozmente algo, entonces Sakura entendió que por eso no veía a la otra chica y no pudo evitar gritar llena de pánico, lo que hizo que la creatura volteara a verla con sus ojos rojos llenos de odio.

Ref: Cardcaptor Sakura (カードキャプターさくら Kādokyaputā Sakura, Creado por, CLAMP, Editorial Kōdansha, Japón, 1996.


	12. Chapter 12

Recuerdos perdidos, Cardcaptor Sakura.

 **Capítulo 12.**

La criatura devoraba ferozmente algo, entonces Sakura entendió que por eso no veía a la otra chica y no pudo evitar gritar llena de pánico, lo que hizo que la criatura volteara a verla con sus ojos rojos llenos de odio.

Sakura estaba en shock no quería mirar el cuerpo destrozado de la chica, pero cuando el extraño ser se levantó pudo ver que en sus manos él tenía una sandía y en el piso había, más frutas y platillos preparados en una bandeja como si estuviera ofreciéndole un banquete a la otra chica que estaba detras de la criatura, también aprisionada en una especie de capullo verde.

La hechicera suspiro aliviada, pero eso le dio tiempo al monstruo de lanzarse en su contra, ella apenas esquivo su ataque y respondió de inmediato.

S- ¡Fuego!

El querubín en llamas envolvió al monstruo dejándolo, encerrando en un torbellino de fuego, haciendo que esa cosa se asustara y tratara de protegerse levantado sus manos sobre su cara. Sakura se tranquilizó para pensar que haría con él ahora que lo tenía atrapado, pero la criatura busco en su espalda dentro de su caparazón y saco algo, parecía un hueso pero de las puntas salían unos pequeños cuernos, la apunto contra el querubín y con un graznido el hueso lanzó una fuerte ráfaga de aire que golpeo a fuego rompiendo el torbellino, después hizo otro ademan con la extraña vara mágica manipulando el agua que caía por las alcantarillas para que cubriera al ser de la carta tratando de apagarlo.

Sakura tuvo que hacer regresar rápidamente a su amigo antes de que se saliera lastimada a causa de la enorme ola de agua que amenazaba con extinguir su flama. Entonces el extraño niño tortuga se abalanzo sobre la hechicera, ahora dirigiendo la ola de agua en su contra, así que la chica uso la carta agua, inmediatamente la sirenita empezó a girar sobre el agua del drenaje controlándola y tratando de encerrar nuevamente al monstruo, pero el soplo a través del hueso lanzando una bola de fuego que evaporo el agua a su alrededor, nuevamente la chica tuvo que hacer regresar la carta para evitar que fuera dañada.

El calor de la batalla comenzó a despertar a las mujeres que estaban prisioneras, lo que hizo a la chica darse cuenta de que debido al nivel de poder del monstruo no podía seguir peleando ahí o correría el riesgo de lastimar a las rehenes antes de rescatarlas, así que decidió tratar de alejar de ahí a la criatura.

S- Oye tú, ¡a que no me alcanzas!

Corrió hacia la escalera más cercana y con ayuda de la carta movimiento levanto la tapa y con la carta salto salió de un solo impulso. Salieron hacia una calle en medio de una zona arbolada. Como esperaba el niño tortuga la siguió y esta vez transformo su hueso en unos nunchaku para atacarla, con una rapidez que sorprendió a la hechicera y a pesar de que lo esquivo, alcanzo a golpear su cara con lo que rompió su máscara. Ella uso la carta tierra tratando de atrápalo entre muros de roca, pero esa cosa era más rápido que las rocas, cuando casi la alcanzaba ella uso la carta bosque para atacarlo pero ahora su arma se trasformo en esas raras espadas con forma de tenedores y las usaba para cortar las ramas sin aminorar su paso por lo que pronto alcanzo a la chica dejándola sin más opción que invocar la carta espada y pelear cuerpo a cuerpo.

La pelea era muy difícil la criatura era rápida y como su rival era pequeño las estocadas de Sakura no lograban alcanzarlo, además de que atacaba con mucha furia y la realidad es que ella no sabía mucho de peleas. No le tomo mucho tiempo al monstruo dominar la pelea, el miedo no dejaba pensar bien a la chica, no sabía que carta usar, entonces piso una roca y cayó al suelo, cosa que la criatura aprovecho para saltar encima de ella mientras estaba indefensa. Sakura lanzo un grito de terror y trato de cubrirse con los brazos tratando de parar el golpe que ya era inevitable, entonces cerro los ojos. Oyó el choque de metales, pero no sintió nada.

Cuando abrió los ojos un hombre con un extraño traje verde con adornos dorados y una máscara sujetaba una espada frente al rostro de la chica impidiendo que los tenedores de la criatura la tocaran. Haciendo uso de la fuerza él recién llegado hombre logro apartar al monstruo y empezó a pelear contra él, era un encuentro muy fuerte aquel hombre parecía dominar a la criatura. Pero solo fue la sorpresa inicial por que pronto el monstruo fue más rápido y fuerte así que logro acercarse lo suficiente a su contrincante alcanzando a rasgar sus ropas y cortar su máscara obligando al guerrero a retroceder de un salto, lo que le permito a Sakura descubrir la identidad de su protector.

S- ¡Li! eres tú.

L- Concéntrate, usa la carta rayo.

S- Si Tienes razón. ¡Rayo fulmina a nuestro enemigo!

L- ¡Dios del rayo ven!

El impacto fue terrible para la criatura, cuando ambos rayos la golpearon lanzo un alarido que helo la sangre de la hechicera y hasta le pareció ver el esqueleto del monstruo retorcerse y luego cayó fulminado en el piso despidiendo humo debido al calor del ataque. Los magos se acercaron cautelosamente para verificar su victoria, pero el niño tortuga dio un salto alejándose de ellos, se limpio la sangre del pico y los miro como su quisiera hacerlos estallar en llamas con sus ojos y sus pequeñas espadas se transformaron en largas katanas.

Se lanzo contra ellos echo una furia, Sakura invoco a la carta combate y la carta poder usando si báculo como bastón de pelea, ambos chicos pelearon hombro a hombro contra el niño tortuga, pero era muy bueno peleando y rápido como un ninja, ni siquiera los dos juntos podían igualarlo, pronto la criatura dio un salto hacia atrás transformado las espadas de nuevo en el hueso y lo dirigió a su pico. La chica ya sabía lo que pretendía así que abrazo a su compañero para protegerlo.

S- ¡Escudo!

Y una gran bola de fuego se estrelló contra la esfera de energía que los envolvía, fue tan intenso que Sakura no pudo mantenerlo por mucho tiempo, apenas lo sufriente para evitar que el fuego los dañara, antes que se rompiera el escudo. El monstruo transformo su arma en un largo bastón con el que golpeo a ambos magos lanzándolos contra los arbustos. Al verlos caídos se puso a reír y comenzó a hacer piruetas y malabares brincando entre el suelo y los árboles. Los magos se liberaron de los arbustos agotados mirándose confundidos.

S- ¿Que es esa cosa?

L- Es un kappa normalmente no son tan poderosos.

S- Y cómo es que este si lo es.

L- Está usando la Vara de Watoomb, es una de las armas mágicas más poderosas del mundo.

S- Entonces que haremos, si seguimos así nos derrotara. Ya use las cartas poderosas.

L- ¿Que cartas te quedan?.

S- Viento, lluvia, nube, pero si fuego, tierra y agua no la detuvieron no creo que ellas puedan hacer mucho. Espera puedo usar la carta tiempo.

L- No serviría de nada, no sabemos cómo derrotarlo y sin una estrategia solo lo congelarías y perderías energía.

S- Tienes razón.

El kappa seguía jugando con ellos esperando que hicieran su siguiente movimiento, pero empezó a aburrirse y empezó a hacerles señas burlándose de ellos.

L- Maldito.

S- ¿Que tal la carta borrar? esa de seguro logra eliminarlo.

L- ¡No, esa no!, no de nuevo.

S- ¿Que dices? A que te refieres.

L- Este, quiero decir que de nuevo es mala idea. Ya estas cansada es posible que no tengas suficiente poder para eliminarlo y puedes borrarte a ti misma.

S- Tienes razón, pero que otra cosa podemos hacer. Luz, oscuridad y sombra no son cartas de ataque y no creo que logremos detenerlo con la carta sueño.

L- Hay que intentarlo.

S- Sueño, ve.

La pequeña hadita voló muy decidida sobre el kappa espolvoreando su magia para hacerlo dormir, pero él la mando a volar usando la vara como quien se espantas un mosquito con un periódico. Sakura tubo que atrapar a su pequeña amiga entre sus manos y él monstruo comenzó a reír más fuerte rodando por el suelo. Luego se puso de pie para enseñarles la lengua y se dio vuelta para mostrarles su trasero.

S- ¡Eres un maleducado monstruo feo!

L- Mal educado, ¡eso es!

Transformo su espada de nuevo en amuleto y camino hacia el Kappa.

S- ¿Qué vas a hacer?

L- Espera aquí.

El monstruo se preparó para pelear mientras el chico se acercaba a él, pero el mago se planto frete a el con una actitud temerosa.

L- Gran espíritu reconozco tu fuerza y te pido que me perdones por mi imprudencia, por favor acepta mis disculpas. Te imploro que me perdones y me permitas servirte como tu esclavo.

S- ¡Maldito cobarde! Como puedes hacer eso.

El chico la ignoro y se inclinó dándole al Kappa una prolongada reverencia. La criatura lo miro intrigado, pero después sonrió con un aire de superioridad y triunfo reflejados en su mirada, entonces junto sus manos y le devolvió la reverencia al chico.

Totalmente asustada y confundida Sakura no sabía que hacer nunca espero una traición de parte de Syaoran, pero súbitamente se dio cuenta de que lo que había confundido con un sombrero plateado en realidad era agua, que reflejaba la tenue luz de la Luna y al momento que el Kappa se inclinó esta se derramo de su cabeza.

Entonces la criatura empezó a retorcerse de dolor lanzando un graznido intenso lleno de furia. Pero poco a poco empezó a crecer de tamaño y perdió el tomo verde de su piel hasta transformarse completamente en un hombre flaco, calvo y mal alineado, vestido solamente con calzoncillos largos y una camiseta de tirantes blanca, sosteniendo un caparazón de tortuga en una mano y la vara en la otra.

*¿Que paso? ¿Dónde estoy? ¿Quiénes son ustedes?*

L- Grandísimo infeliz, robaste esas cosas mágicas para atacar a la chica que te rechazo.

El mago pateo en el rostro al hombre y lo noqueo dejándolo tirado con la cara en el suelo y levantando el trasero, luego le quito la vara para guardarla y destruyo el viejo caparazón que se hizo polvo en cuanto lo apretó con fuerza.

S- ¡¿Que fue eso?!

L- Las leyendas dicen que los kappas son espíritus tramposos que viven bajo el agua y para estar en tierra necesitan tener ese charco de agua en la cabeza, pero se creen de alta nobleza y no pueden evitar comportarse educadamente y dar una reverencia cuando alguien se inclina frente a ellos. Es su punto débil. – Dijo levantando los hombros.

S- Y por qué no hiciste eso desde un principio.

L- Leí sobre ellos hace tiempo, no lo recordé hasta que lo mencionaste.

S- Vaya, que suerte. Un momento hay que ir por las chicas.

A lo lejos comenzaron a escucharse las sirenas de la policía.

L- Déjalas la, policía viene en camino de seguro oyeron la pelea, ellos las rescataran debemos irnos.

La toma de la mano tratando de alejarla, pero ella le pide que espere y se regresa hasta donde está el hombre, embarrándolo con el musgo que hay cerca de ahí.

S- Listo vámonos. ¡Vuelo!.

Y se alejan volando los dos montados en el báculo con alas emplumadas.

Ref: Cardcaptor Sakura (カードキャプターさくら Kādokyaputā Sakura, Creado por, CLAMP, Editorial Kōdansha, Japón, 1996.

Gracias a tod s por seguir leyendo mi pequeño proyecto, espero terminarlo pronto, creo poder terminarlo en un capítulo más, pero dicen que el 13 es de mala suerte…

Atte: WIZARDMOON.


	13. Chapter 13

Recuerdos perdidos, Cardcaptor Sakura.

 **Capítulo 13.**

Sobre la azotea de un edificio cercano a la zona de la pelea los magos observaban los movimientos de los policías que llevaban detenido al hombre y estaban sacando a las chicas de la alcantarilla. El mago revisaba atentamente la vara.

L- Bueno logramos detenerlo y las chicas están bien.-

S- Si tuvimos suerte. ¿En verdad esa cosa es poderosa?-

L- Es el arma de un hechicero supremo, incluso Eri... El mago Clow hubiera tenido problemas para detenerla. Por cierto, fue buena idea maquillarlo con el musgo verde para que coincidiera con la descripción de la chica.-

S- Gracias, pero no estoy segura de que eso sea suficiente. No te preocupes en su casa hallaran suficiente evidencia, ya podemos irnos.-

Le dio la espalda bruscamente lo que hizo preocuparse a la chica y le pregunto avergonzada juntando las puntas de sus dedos

S-Li. ¿Estas enojado conmigo?.-

Él le respondió secamente sin siquiera voltear a mirarla.

L- Si-

S- ¿Es por...? Pues, por, cuando tú y yo pues íbamos a…-

L- Estoy molesto por la forma en que saltaste, hiciste que me asustara. Por favor vámonos de aquí, se pone nervioso verte en otra azotea.

S- ¡Li!. ¡Espera!-

Cuando el volteo para mirarla ella se arrojó para abrazarlo.

S- Perdóname no quería asustarte así, en verdad lo lamento.

L- Yo… Está bien lo entiendo, perdóname a mí no debí tratar de, bueno no debí hacer eso cuando tu fuiste clara conmigo, al decir que no estabas interesada en mi.-

L- No digas eso.-

Sakura se sentía también en junto a él que no se movió solo cerró los ojos. Tímidamente el chico también la abrazo y se quedaron así, sin que nadie dijera nada hasta que la chica bostezo.

L- Luces cansada, la pelea te afecto mucho.-

Ella lo negó moviendo suavemente la cabeza sin separarse del mago.

S-No he podido dormir muy bien últimamente.

L- ¿Es por tus pesadillas?-

S- Aja.-

L- ¿Qué es lo que sueñas?.

S- Es lo más extraño, cuando despierto no puedo recordarlo.-

L- Hace cuanto que pasa. -

La voz de la hechicera demuestra su cansancio volviéndose más débil hasta apenas ser un susurro y vuelve a bostezar sin abrir los ojos.

S- No lo sé, creo que desde que empecé la universidad.-

Y se quedó dormida en brazos del chico después de decirlo.

L-Entonces si es mi culpa.

Ref: Cardcaptor Sakura (カードキャプターさくら Kādokyaputā Sakura, Creado por, CLAMP, Editorial Kōdansha, Japón, 1996.

Gracias a tod s por seguir leyendo mis divagaciones, creo que aún me faltan más capítulos de los que pensaba.

Atte: WIZARDMOON.


	14. Chapter 14

Recuerdos perdidos, Cardcaptor Sakura.

 **Capítulo 14.**

Era la torre de Tokio el chico en traje verde salta entre los edificios. Ya había visto ese traje, pero ¿dónde?, ¿de quién era?, solo sabe que es un mago y que él está ahí para protegerla.

De pronto ya no es Tokio es un bosque; hay un monstruo es enorme parece un toro, no es un león, ¿pero tiene astas?

Él chico grita desesperado su nombre, ella llora, pero se aleja de él corriendo para enfrentar al monstruo.

Todo vuelve a cambiar ahora es un hospital le duele todo el cuerpo, ellos creen que está dormida, pero los ve y los escucha.

E- Tuvo suerte era un auto pequeño y no iba muy rápido y su magia la protegió.

Y- Aun así, le hizo gran daño tiene costillas rotas y el brazo dislocado, pero se recuperará.

E- ¿Que sucedió?.

L- Tomoyo y yo tratamos de hacer que me recordara, ella la llevo a la escuela Tomoeda y yo las alcanzaría ahí. Pero ella, se asustó por mi culpa, salió corriendo y cruzó la callé sin mirar.

E- Esto es peligroso Li, ella no da muestras de mejorar.

L- Lo sé, lo sé. Me iré y no volveré…-

Esa persona habla sin levantar el rostro de sus rodillas, pero ella sabía que el chico lloraba y eso la puso triste quería consolarlo, levantarse y abrazarlo, pero no podía, y aun así su corazón le decía que tenía que hacerlo, pero no sabía quién era el.

Súbitamente todo vuelve oscuro y frente a ella estaba de nuevo ese chico de traje negro y corbata blanca. -Tú sabes quién soy-.

S- No, no lo sé, dímelo por favor.

-Tú sabes quién soy, debes recordar- El niño no se movió, pero empezó a alejarse de ella así que corrió tratando de alcanzarlo.

S- ¡Por favor dime quién eres!

L- ¡Sakura!, ¡Sakura despierta!.

Ella se despertó terriblemente agitada, asustada y confundida, así que despertó gritando.

S- ¡¿Quién eres?!.

L- Calma, estas bien, estas a salvo soy yo Li Syaoran.

S- ¿Como?

El chico la miraba preocupado sujetándola por los hombros. Ella miraba a su alrededor, no reconocía el lugar y se sentía inquieta.

S- ¿Li? ¿Qué pasa?

L- Tenias una pesadilla.

S- ¿En verdad?, no lo recuerdo…

L- Estabas muy inquieta y empezaste a gritar me asustaste.

S- Lo lamento, no sé qué paso.

L- ¿Estas bien?

S- Mm sí. Ya estoy bien gracias.

Se froto los ojos y estiro los brazos tratando de despejar su cuerpo sin bajar del sofá.

S- ¿Dónde estamos?

L- Es mi departamento, te quedaste dormida después de la pelea.

S- Cierto ya lo recuerdo, disculpa las molestias.

Miro al chico y se dio cuenta que estaba hincado frente a ella, con su cabello escurriendo y que solo estaba vestido con una toalla, lo que la hizo sonrojarse. El chico se dio cuenta y también se sonrojo, algo asustado se puso de pie, pero por los nervios casi tira la toalla, haciendo que se le subieran los colores al rostro de la chica que no perdía detalle del cuerpo de su acompañante.

L- Perdón, yo, este, iré a cambiarme.

S- No te preocupes así estas bien...

L- ¿Que dijiste?.

S- Estee, que no te preocupes yo estaré bien.

El joven mago se retiró a una habitación mientras Sakura lo miraba alejarse, tentada a seguirlo hasta la ducha. Sacudo su cabeza tratando de sacar esos pensamientos de su mente, mientras tanto empezó a observar el lugar estaba en un amplio sofá, en un espacioso departamento, había un gran televisor, equipo de audio, una mesa en el comedor, una cocina bien equipada, por alguna razón se sentía cómoda en ese lugar, como si lo conociera.

Luego se miró así misma estaba cubierta con una frazada, pero su vestido estaba muy sucio y roto tendría que decirle a Tomoyo que lo arruino en la pelea. Pronto Li apareció aun secando su cabello vestido con unos jeans y una camiseta blanca.

L-Disculpa tenía que bañarme después de estar en esas alcantarillas.

S- Y eso que tú no tuviste que recorrerlas todas como yo.

L- Si lo imagino, supongo que querrás ducharte.

S- Si será lo mejor.

L- Es por allá, deje algo de ropa que puedes usar mientras pongo en la lavadora tu ropa.

Después de agradecerle la chica entro al baño y se quitó la ropa para después entrar en la ducha dejando que el agua recorriera su cuerpo disfrutando de la dulce sensación del agua tibia recorrer su piel. Cuando salió tomo la ropa que su anfitrión le había dejado, era una chaqueta deportiva y unos pantalones largos de ejercicio, eran muy grandes para ella, pero no había otra cosa que ponerse.

Salió del cuarto de baño y miro la recamara, por curiosidad entro a mirar. Los muebles eran elegantes y de buen gusto la cama era grande, su corazón empezó a palpitar soñando en todo lo que podría hacer si estuviera ahí con el dueño de la cama. De nuevo sacudió su cabeza obligando a su mente a olvidar esas ideas, ya iba a salir cuando vio en la cómoda una camisa de sastre con mangas largas, era de color verde claro no pudo evitar la tentación de tomarla. Aun olía a la loción del chico se miró al espejo y en un arranque de locura se quitó el traje deportivo y se puso esa camisa, también era grande, pero era más suave y su olor la hacía sentirse bien, se miro al espejo y se sonrojo al mirar que dejaba ver sus piernas y terminaba un apenas un poco arriba de sus piernas si se inclinaba mucho se vería su...

Sin saber por qué, sus manos desabrocharon dos botones del cuello dejando libre el nacimiento de sus pechos, cuando se miró al espejo tenía la cara roja de vergüenza, pero el reflejo le guiño seductoramente y le hizo un gesto de disparó, lo que la asusto y salió corriendo de la habitación.

Ref: Cardcaptor Sakura (カードキャプターさくら Kādokyaputā Sakura, Creado por, CLAMP, Editorial Kōdansha, Japón, 1996.

Gracias a tod s por seguir leyendo mi pequeño proyecto, lamento haberlos hecho esperar (digo si es que hay alguien leyendo esto, jejeje =P ) pero he tenido muchas ocupaciones.

Creo que el final está cerca, pero la historia se alarga por sí misma, pero creo que es porque tiene buen contenido y no solo relleno, júzguenlo ustedes, agradeceré sus comentarios.

Saludos.

Atte: WIZARDMOON.


	15. Chapter 15

Recuerdos perdidos, Cardcaptor Sakura.

 **Capítulo 15.**

Sakura salió corriendo de la habitación después de ese extraño encuentro con su reflejo, afuera estaba Li estaba preparando algo en la cocina.

L- Ha, ¿ya saliste? Estoy preparando algo de cenar, creí que algo caliente nos caería bien.

Cuando volteo a mirarla con sus dulces ojos miel, fue como si un rayo callera sobre el haciendo temblar todo su cuerpo, casi se podía ver salir vapor por sus orejas. La chica sonrió al notar la reacción que provocó en su acompañante y camino lentamente hablando suavemente estirando sus brazos para descubrir un poco más sus piernas.

S- Espero no te moleste que haya tomado tu camisa es que la otra ropa no era muy cómoda.

Con la cara toda roja al chico le tomo un segundo salir del trance y sin decir una palabra negó moviendo intensamente la cabeza.

S- ¿Qué pasa? ¿Me veo mal?

Le dijo mientras fingía acomodar la camisa a la altura de su escote, la cabeza del chico casi explota y se quedó helado sin poder decir una palabra, volviendo a negar con la cabeza

S- ¿Y qué preparas?

Su comentario le dio al cerebro del chico una excusa para voltear a la estufa y por fin logro responder casi sin voz.

L- ¡Sopa!, es sopa.

Divertida con un brillo en sus ojos verdes desabrocho otro botón de la camisa mientras él no la miraba.

S- Mmm, huele delicioso.

L- No es gran cosa.

Volteo para responderle y al mirar que casi podía ver sus pechos desnudos su nariz explotó, tuvo que darse vuelta y limpiarse con una servilleta, mientas la chica reía para sus adentros y con una sonrisa triunfal divertida de causar esa reacción en él, le pregunto lo más inocente que pudo.

S- ¿Te sientes bien?

Después de un momento el mago se recompuso.

L- Si estoy bien, solo fue un estornudo por el vapor de la sopa.

S- Ha ya veo, ¿seguro que no tienes fiebre? Te ves con algo de calor tal vez debas ir a la cama.

En ese momento el chico la miro algo enfadado al darse cuenta de que ella está jugando con sus reacciones.

L- Pues tú también te ves con algo de calor tal vez debería llevarte conmigo y atenderte.

Ese comentario hizo que ahora fuera ella la que lanzara vapor por los oídos.

S- Este, no creo que sea necesario, creo que, este, tal vez deberíamos comer algo.

Triunfante el chico asintió.

L- Si, creo que sería lo mejor.

Ambos prepararon la mesa, para sorpresa de Sakura todo fue muy fácil, sabia exactamente donde estaban los cubiertos, platos y todo lo demás, haciendo que nuevamente tuviera la sensación de que ya conocía al mago y a este lugar. Se sentaron a comer tranquilamente, pero ella no quería dejar sus preguntas sin contestar, así que mientras comían, casualmente le pregunto al chico.

S- ¿Y dónde estamos?

L- Bueno, es un departamento de la compañía.

S- ¿Y alguien más lo usa?

L- Pues no, es solo para mí.

S- Y que paso con eso de que querías hacer las cosas por tu cuenta.

L- Bueno es que quiero hacerlo por mi propio esfuerzo, así que casi no uso este departamento desde hace muchos años, pero creí que tal vez no era buena idea llevarte casa de tus compañeras. Rika me dijo que ayer no llegaste, estaba preocupada me pidió que te buscara.

S- Valla, por eso me encontraste.

L- Pues solo en parte, también hable con Daidouji y me explico de las chicas raptadas. Así que empecé a investigar.

S- Ya veo eres todo un detective, ¿no es cierto?.

L- Bueno en realidad no fue tan difícil, los noticieros ya estaban cubriendo todos los casos similares, así que fui a todos los sitios donde pasaron los secuestros buscando magia. Yo pude descartas muchas cosas por eso.

S- ¿Y así llegaste a las alcantarillas? Yo casi no pude distinguir su magia.

L- Si, también a mí me costó trabajo, pero en un sito, que resulto ser el del primer secuestro, sentí rastros de una magia fuerte ahora se que era la vara de Watoomb. Así que busque a la chica que desapareció en ese lugar e hipnoticé a su hermana para que me dijera todo, sin que le hablara de mi a la policía. Gracias a ella pude saber dónde trabaja la chica secuestrada y también hipnoticé a sus compañeros, ahí fue donde descubrir que había un hombre que había estado acosándola. Cuando llegue al departamento tenía muchas fotos de ella tomadas a escondidas y recortes del robo al templo de los Kapa y del museo donde exhibían dinosaurios al parecer alguien confundió la vara con un hueso prehistórico, pero el acosador es fan de la magia y lo oculto, así que la reconoció, además por su trabajo también tenía planos de los drenajes, pero nada específico. Busqué por muchas partes sin suerte, no fue hasta que sentí tu magia que supe dónde encontrarlos.

S- Valla, me alegro de que me buscaras, eres mi héroe.

L- No es para tanto.-

Lo dijo sinceramente, pero ella podía ver una ligera sonrisa en la cara del mago.

S- Es la verdad, no habría podido derrotarlo sola, me habría matado si ni llegas a tiempo.

L- Me alegra ayudar.

S- Y también eres bueno cocinando.

L- Solo es sopa instantánea que el ama de llaves guarda para emergencias.

S- Pues a mí me gusta mucho.

L- Me alegra.

Ella sonreía y disfrutaba la plática como si fueran los mejores amigos de toda la vida se sentía muy segura a su lado.

L- Bueno tu ropa ya debe estar limpia si quieres cámbiate para que te lleve a casa.

S- Pero está muy rota y ni quiero ver a Rika, me regañara por no llegar a casa, ¿podemos quedarnos un poco más?

El chico frunció el ceño algo preocupado mirando nuevamente su escote, pero ella le rogó juntado sus manos frente a su cara haciendo ojitos tiernos de cachorro.

S- Solo hasta la hora que tosas duermen para que no me vean llegar, ¿sí? Por favor.

L-Esta bien no puedo negarme. ¿Y que Quieres hacer?

S-¡Si!, amm no lo sé, ¿podemos ver una película?.

Ambos buscan una película que ver en streaming, después de ver varias opciones ella elije la película de Shrek y se sientan en el sofá ella con toda naturalidad y confianza se sienta a lado del chico y se acurruca junto a él como si fuera lo más normal del mundo. A Syaoran se le suben todos los colores al rostro, pero logra controlarse y después de un rato disimuladamente con su brazo rodea los hombros de ella para atraerla a su pecho cosa que no pasa desapercibida para a chica y la hace sentir una dicha que está segura ya haber sentido en el pasado, pero sin poder precisar cuando y donde. Decide no romper el momento y disfrutar la película. Su anfitrión admira lo emocionada que esta por la película y solo se deja llevar por el momento fingiendo que los buenos tiempo han vuelto, aunque sean solo lo que dura esta película.

S- Es muy buena película, jeje.

L- En realidad no la había visto.

S- A mí me encanta. Ella es muy valiente y él es muy heroico, aunque él no le da importancia. Es algo boba, pero me hace reír. Sabes a veces me pregunto cómo sería vivir con un hechizo que controle tu vida.

Ese comentario pone muy tenso al chico, por lo que que aprieta la mano de ella con fuerza sin darse cuenta, pero ella si lo nota y esto hace que su cabeza empieza a generar muchas ideas sin dejar de mirar la película.

S- Esa parte me pone triste, ella debió decirle la verdad. Ha, amo esa, él no se rinde y va por ella.

L- Pero ella debió buscarlo ¿no crees?

S- A veces así es el amor. Crees que haces lo correcto, pero no, es todo lo contrario.

L- Aja.

Cuando termina pan película ella está muy contenta, pero sabe que es hora de regresar a casa.

S- Bueno iré a cambiarme.

L- Si está bien me cambiare y te llevare en mi auto.

Al dirigirse a la alcoba Sakura nota varias maletas cerca de la puerta, y la hace preguntarse si ira a tener visitas, pero lee el boleto de avión a Hong Kong para el día siguiente a nombre del mago.

S- ¿Te vas?.

El desvía la mirada sin responderle molesto por haber olvidado guardar todo eso.

S- ¿Eso es un sí? ¿Cuándo volverás? ¿Por qué te vas? ¿Es mi culpa?.

El chico masajea su nariz tratando de relajar el dolor de cabeza que súbitamente acaba de atacarlo.

L- Yo… debo irme.

S- Te vas por mi culpa, ¿no es cierto?, vas a abandonarme.

L- Yo... Tengo que ir, me están esperando tengo un compromiso.

Ella se acerca para acariciar dulcemente su mejilla, mientras el rehúye su mirada.

S- ¿Volveras?

Sus ojos castaños la miran y toma su mano para apartarse alejándose a la sala, mientras pieza que puede decir, que debe hacer, cada que se acerca a ella, la lastima lo mejor es alejarla aun que destruya su propio corazón, así que le responde la verdad, aunque sea solo una parte.

L- Voy a casarme.

S- ¿Quee? ¿Con quién?.

L- Bueno, ella, pues, es mi prometida, estamos comprometidos desde hace tiempo.

Con el llanto a punto de salir de sus ojos Sakura se acerca a él y de nuevo lo obliga a mirarla

S- Tienes novia y no me lo dijiste.

El trata de ocultar la verdad poniendo una cara seria y mal humorada.

L-Si, eres tan boba que creí que nunca te darías cuenta y podría jugar contigo un rato.

La hechicera sonríe amargamente y se acerca a él para abrazarlo por su cuello.

S- ¿La amas?

Él procura mantener su papel de patán, tratando de alejarla definitivamente de él, y así dejar de lastimarla.

L- ¿Por q te importa?, dijiste que no soy nada para ti, así que pensé que podríamos pasar un buen rato y luego olvidarte.

S- Solo responde, ¿La amas?- volviendo a mirarlo a los ojos.

L- Si.

S- Mientes...

Y es ella la que lo besa Syaoran se queda paralizado, le toma un segundo responder el beso y por un instante los dos se dejan llevar por ese beso dulce y tierno que tanto tiempo se les ha negado por tanto tiempo.

Pero un fuerte dolor ataca la cabeza de Sakura, como si un rayo la atravesara rompiendo su ser en pedazos, se aferra al cuello de el tratando de superar el dolor y obligarse a que el beso no termine, pero el dolor es tan intenso que no puede evitar apartarse de un golpe gritando desesperada.

L- ¡Sakura! ¿Qué pasa?.

S- No lo sé, me duele, mi cabeza va a estallar.

L- Debemos irnos, esto fue un error.

Trata de tomarla del brazo y sacarla de ahí, pero ella lo sujeta de la mano.

S- ¡No!. Se que algo pasa, esto no es normal. Tengo un hechizo ¿no es verdad?

L- Yo…, no sé de qué hablas.

S- Siempre me pasa cada que me acerco a ti-. Junta su frente con la de él, -Esos sueños, tú sabes de ello, ¿verdad?-

L- Yo…

S- ¿Que me pasa? Dímelo, por favor, necesito saberlo. Se que te conozco de hace mucho, conozco este departamento, me siento feliz aquí, sé que soy feliz contigo. Pero hay un hueco en mi mente, en mi corazón. Necesito saber por qué no te recuerdo, ¿porque me duele tenerte cerca?.

L- No puedo. Hice una promesa.

S- ¿A quién?

L- A ti...

S- Te libero de tu promesa. Dime que me pasa, por favor.

L- No puedo, dejarlo así, seguro mañana lo habrás olvidado.

S- ¿Como puedes decir eso?.

L- Solo te lastimare. Por favor déjame llevarte a tu casa.

S- No… No te perderé tan fácilmente, mi corazón me duele, me hace daño estar lejos de ti. Se que si te vas no volverás y no puedo permitirlo, dime que sucedió.

L- Fue hace mucho, ya no importa.

S- ¿Y por eso volviste a tratar de enamorarme?, cuéntame que paso.

L- No lo hare, aun que te haga daño al marcharme, sé que seguirás viva sin mí y con eso me basta para ser feliz.

S- Entonces muéstramelo.

Antes de que el mago pueda reaccionar invoca a su báculo y dirige su mano a su bolso en el sofá, la carta regreso responde su llamado y flota frente a los dos magos.

S-¡Carta Regreso, déjame ver lo que mi pasado me oculta!.

L- ¡No! Podrías morir.

S- No te preocupes. Todo va a estar bien...-

Acariciando nuevamente el rostro de su amado, mientras una luz cegadora los envuelve.

Ref: Cardcaptor Sakura (カードキャプターさくら Kādokyaputā Sakura, Creado por, CLAMP, Editorial Kōdansha, Japón, 1996.

Un pequeño avance antes del clímax, les prometo contestar las dudas, romance, peleas y magia.

Saludos.

Atte: WIZARDMOON.


	16. Chapter 16

Recuerdos perdidos, Cardcaptor Sakura.

 **Capítulo 16.**

La segadora luz dejo de brillar y Sakura se sumergió en una oscuridad y silencio, pero poco a poco una suave luz se abría paso ente la sombras. Era el amanecer y el sol comenzaba a iluminar el día, finalmente Sakura se da cuenta de que se encuentra en una camioneta cruzando un bosque. Dentro del auto se escuchaba una suave música a veces opacada por el ruido de un motor. Lentamente su mente tomaba conciencia de lo que sucedía a su alrededor, estaba dentro vehículo, había una chica de cabello castaño durmiendo en el hombro de un chico y se tomaban de las manos de manera dulce, de pronto la camioneta dio un brinco por lo que la chica golpea con su cabeza con el cristal de la ventana a su lado despertando a la joven castaña con un dolor en su cabeza, el joven piloto se burla de la chica.

-Toya: Te dije que usaras el cinturón.-

-Joven Saura: Lo traigo puesto, pero manejas como salvaje.-

-Toya: Lo que sucede es que eres un enorme monstruo que no cabe en el auto.-

La Sakura del futuro se da cuenta de que es ella la que se golpeó, es su familia, Toya es quien maneja, así que sigue observando con más atención.

La joven castaña está dispuesta a golpear a su hermano, aunque valla manejando, pero el abrazo de su compañero redujo su mal humor y el copiloto ayudo bastante.

-Yuquito: Touya no digas esas cosas, discúlpalo Sakura el camino es muy accidentado no se puede evitar brincar.-

Además, su papa intervino.

-Fujitaka: Por eso les dije que se quedaran en casa, las ruinas donde trabaja mi equipo están muy adentro del bosque y es muy incómodo sobre todo para tu novio y Tomoyo.-

-Joven Sakura: No te preocupes papa para nosotros es un gusto ayudarte en tu trabajo.-

La joven contesta segura y le da más ánimos es que su novio asienta con la cabeza para mostrar que está de acuerdo con ella

Nuestra protagonista casi se desmaya de la impresión,

-Sakura: ¡es su novio!, es decir ¿era mi novio?, ¿porque no lo recuerdo?, ¿quién es? -

Por más que lo intentaba no podía ver el rostro de su acompañante.

-Tomoyo: Además a mí me da una gran oportunidad de grabar a Sakura y su novio en estos bonitos lugares. -

En la bolsa de mano de la joven castaña algo se movía, incómodo por el viaje Kero saco la cabeza fuera para respirar un poco.

La Sakura del futuro medita y recapitulaba lo que pasaba a su alrededor, había regresado en el tiempo, iba en un viaje con toda su familia, amigos y su novio, (énfasis en el hecho de que ella tenía novio), ella era una adolescente de 15 o 16 años a juzgar por el peinado de su hermano, la ropa de Tomoyo y las canas de su padre.

De pronto la escena cambio, todo un grupo de grupo de alumnos listos para excavar, estaba escuchando la explicación de su papa, el profesor Kinomoto.

-Fujitaka: Lo que haremos hoy es fundamental, abriremos la cámara de las ruinas en las cavernas, es muy importante ya que es la estructura principal, aquí esperamos encontrar el motivo de que los antiguos japoneses hayan construido este templo tan alejado de cualquier centro urbano, debemos proceder con mucho cuidado para no lastimar los vestigios. -

Lo siguiente que pasa es que la joven Sakura está jugando en el bosque escondiéndose de alguien, corre entre los árboles y se esconde tras del más grande, pero oye una rama crujir delatado a su perseguidor, con una sonrisa traviesa usa la carta salto y se eleva a la rama más alta. El chico la busca, pero se sorprende cuando no la encuentra, desde las alturas ella solo puede ver su cabello castaño revolotear de un lado a otro buscando. La joven brinca de un árbol a otro también usando la carta silencio para evadirlo, avanza divertida, pero de pronto frente a ella surge una mancha verde que la hace perder el equilibrio y caer al vacío.

Igual de súbito unos fuertes brazos la sostienen y la acompañan en una suave caída, ya en el piso Sakura golpea infantilmente en el pecho a su cazador (del cual nuestra protagonista nunca puede ver su rostro),

-Joven Sakura: oye eso no fue justo me sorprendiste, casi me matas del susto.-

\- Novio: Fue tu culpa hiciste trampa, dijimos que sin magia. -

-Joven Sakura: Jejejeje ¿te diste cuenta? ¿Como lo haces? como es que tú siempre me encuentras y yo no puedo sentir tu presencia mágica. ¿Usaste el tablero para buscar las cartas verdad?

-Novio: Yo no soy tramposo como tú. -

Nuevo puñetazo...

-Novio: Au... Kerberos te lo dijo, no ocultas bien tu magia, además tu aura es más poderosa que la mía y, sobre todo, yo te buscare sin descansar hasta el fin del mundo, porque te amo.

-Joven Sakura: Haaa que tierno eres mi lobito. -

Y se funden en un apasionado beso. La hechicera del futuro se retuerce pensando que necesita el nombre, dime nombre no le hables con apodos. Pero su corazón late apresuradamente ansiosa por ese beso y ese amor que el chico le demuestra, pero le frustra no poder ver quién es por qué su cara siempre está fuera de su vista.

-Novio: Sabes mi madre ya empieza a insistir que ya tenemos mucho tiempo de novios.-

-Joven Sakura: Aun insiste en que debes casarte por el bien del clan. No crees que es demasiado pronto. -

-Novio: Aja, sé que solo lo hace por molestarme, pero no puedo negar que sueño con la noche de bodas. -

Baja su brazo por la espalda de la chica transformando el abrazo en una caricia subida de tono por encima del short de la chica lo que la Asusta por un segundo, pero luego le da mirada picara a su novio.

-Joven Sakura: ¿Enserio? Pues si sigues insistiendo tal vez te dé un adelanto. -

De pronto un estallido suena entre el bosque, aturdidos escuchan a lo lejos un fuerte estruendo y son lanzado al aire por una tremenda ola de energía pura.

-Joven Sakura: ¿Que fue eso?-

-Novio: No lo sé, pero fue una magia poderosa rápido hay que ir con tu familia-

Rápidamente se montan en el báculo alado y se guían por lo que parecen rugidos de una enorme bestia, en el cielo ven largas flamas que atraviesan el bosque incendiando todo a su alrededor, cuando logran acercarse observan un enorme monstruo que sobresale entre los arboles de la montaña.

Es enorme con un cuerpo como el de un toro, pero con la cabeza y las zarpas de un león y un enorme cuerno en la frente.

La joven hechicera vuela a su alrededor tratando de entender que sucede, de pronto la bestia les lanza llamas por su boca incendiando las alas del báculo. El joven hechicero rápidamente sujeta a su amada y comienza a brincar entre los arboles alejándose de la criatura hasta aterrizar en el suelo.

-Novio: Usemos el rayo-

-Joven Sakura: Esta bien.

-Novio: Dios del rayo ataca.

\- Joven Sakura: Carta rallo fulmina a nuestro enemigo. -

La bestia ruge de furia, pero sin ninguna herida y contesta el ataque con otra llamarada la joven maga apenas tiene tiempo de usar la carta velocidad para escapar y proteger a su amado, la bestia los persigue y mientras ella sigue corriendo sin parar de gritar de espanto.

De pronto una lluvia de cristales cubre al monstruo causando varias heridas en todo su cuerpo haciéndolo rugir con gran dolor.

-Yue: Miserable criatura pagaras por tus actos-

Desde las alturas la Sakura del futuro puede ver al guardián alado lanzar otro ataque igual al monstruo, pero este se aleja de un largo salto y con un zarpazo arranca un árbol desde la raíz para arrojarlo al guardián que lo esquiva fácilmente, pero queda expuesto a las llamas de la boca de la bestia haciéndolo caer al suelo como un bulto de plumas ardientes.

La joven maga tiene que usar la carta agua para apagar sus llamas, aunque el ser alado las termina apangando, revoloteando sus alas.

\- Yue: Maldición en verdad es poderoso, nadie me había lastimado así.

-Joven Sakura: ¿Estas bien?.

-Yue: Si, no fue nada para alguien como yo.

-Joven Sakura: ¿qué haremos? es muy fuerte.

A lo lejos se oye un potente rugido que impresiona a todos incluso la bestia se pone alerta buscando su origen, de pronto en el cielo se oye nuevamente el rugido, todos ponen atención buscando el origen, la hechicera se emociona al ver al poderoso guardián Kerveros enfrentar a la bestia haciéndola retroceder con sus rugidos.

-Joven Sakura: ¡Eso Kero tú puedes!

El león dorado ataca al monstruo lanzando bolas de fuego de sus fauces que hieren y hacen rugir a su rival, después lo envuelve en llamas y por un segundo parece ir ganando la pelea, pero entre las flamas se ven brillar los ojos del monstruo y abre su enorme boca llena de dientes afilados para lanzar flamas enormes al felino alado. El ataque da en el blanco y Kerveros tiene que girar en el aire para dispersar las flamas que lo envuelven, no sufre daño gracias a su dominio de ese elemento, así que se enfrenta de nuevo contra su rival lanzándole sus bolas de juego que impactan a la fiera haciéndola gritar, pero no como antes, esta vez la criatura se encoje para resistirlos e ignorando el dolor se lanza sobre el león dorado atacando con sus garras hasta que logra asestar un zarpazo al guardián de oro quien rompe varios árboles en su caída, todos corren a auxiliarlo.

-Joven Sakura: Kero, ¿estás bien?.

-Kero: Arggg, si, solo tengo algunas astillas en mis alas. ¿Qué rayos es esa cosa?.-

-Yue: No lo sé, salió de las grutas que abrió el papa de Sakura.

-Joven Sakura: ¿Dónde están mi papa y mi hermano?. –

-Yue: Los lleve a un lugar seguro después de la explosión.-

-Kero: Lo mismo hice con Tomoyo-

-Novio: ¿entonces esa cosa fue la que causo la explosión en el bosque?-

-Yue: no, fue la rotura del sello que lo tenía prisionero lo que libero la onda de energía, pero no se más porque mi otro yo estaba en el campamento ayudando con la comida. -

-Novio: Por ahora no importa lo atacaremos todos juntos. -

-Todos: ¡Esta bien!.-

Sakura transforma su chaqueta en alas y vuela junto a sus guardianes mientras que el chico los sigue corriendo, cuando alcanzan al monstruo Sakura usa la carta disparo para hacerle daño rápidamente en diferentes puntos, Kero le lanza al rostro una gran bola de fuego mientras que Yue le lanza a la frente una gran flecha de energía azul, finalmente el chico de verde vuelve a atacarlo usando el poder del rayo, la estrategia funciona haciendo rugir a la creatura que detiene su marcha. Todos continúan atacándolo con todos sus poderes y esquivando los ataques de su rival haciéndolo retroceder, ninguno para su ataque volando a su alrededor haciendo gala de la habilidad de sus alas mientras el chico de la espada flota cerca de ellos en una circulo de hechizo.

-Sakura: Espera conozco esa espada, ¿pero de donde?.-

Su versión más joven y sus amigos parecen ganar, el monstruo retrocede cada vez más y más dejando de atacar, Sakura está segura de que su yo de pasado y sus amigos ya han ganado, pero se equivoca drásticamente. La bestia solo tomo espacio para dejar a todos sus atacantes frente de él, con fuerte rugido les lanza un potente rallo color rojo, tan fuerte que hace explotar la colina frente a él.

Por fortuna Kero se da cuenta a tiempo y emite un fuerte escudo protector alrededor de todos, pero el poder del ataque rompe su escudo y los golpea terriblemente lanzándolos por los aires, rápidamente Yue abraza a su Sakura y la protege con sus alas, pero todos caen con fuertes golpes por el bosque.

El grupo completo tarda unos minutos en poder ponerse de pie a pesar del intenso dolor que tienen.

-Yue: ¿cómo pudo romper el escudo de Kerveros?.-

-Kero: Mas importante ¿cómo pudo soportar el ataque de todos juntos?. El poder de nosotros cuatro es similar al de Clow. Esta bestia puede que sea más poderosa que el creador de las cartas. -

-Yue: ¡eso es imposible!. -

-Novio: Tengo una mejor, ¿cómo lo detenemos?-

A lo lejos oyen unos gritos llamándolos, es Tomoyo que corre hacia ellos.

-Tomoyo: Sakura, chicos ¿están bien? Lo grabe todo con mi cámara, fue terrible. -Joven Sakura: ¡Tomoyo! deberías huir, no estar grabando.

-Tomoyo: Estaba preocupada por ustedes, además ese monstruo se dirige a la ciudad si no lo detienen acabara con todo.

-Joven Sakura: Pero no podemos vencerlo es más poderoso que nosotros. ¿qué podemos hacer?. -

-Kero: No lo sé, tal vez la carta bosque pueda encerrarlo.-

-Yue: No, quemaría todo el bosque. Tal vez si lo congelamos.-

-Kero: Seria el mismo resultado.-

-Joven Sakura: ¿Si lo detenemos con la carta tiempo?.-

-Yue: No, sin un plan para derrotarlo solo gastaríamos nuestras energía y cuando se liberara nos mataría.-

-Joven Sakura: Es verdad, ¡ya se!, la carta borrar.-

-Novio: ¡No! Es demasiado peligrosas si su poder es más grande que el tuyo no podras borrarlo y morirías al quedarte sin energía. -

-Joven Sakura: Cielos que dilema, y todo se resume en que soy muy débil.-

-Novio: No digas eso, es más poderosa que todos hasta Eriol tendría problemas.-

-Tomoyo: ¿y si usan el hechizo con el que lo sellaron?...

Ref: Cardcaptor Sakura (カードキャプターさくら Kādokyaputā Sakura, Creado por, CLAMP, Editorial Kōdansha, Japón, 1996.

Perdón por la tardanza, he estado ocupado y tenía tantas ideas que no sabía como conectarlas correctamente en la historia.

Saludos.

Atte: WIZARDMOON.


	17. Chapter 17

Recuerdos perdidos, Cardcaptor Sakura.

 **Capítulo 17.**

El padre de Sakura se encuentra hincado frente a una enorme piedra negra con dibujos tallados y los señala mientras comenta.

-Fujitaka: Los grabados en esta puerta son interesantes, parecen explicar que este era un templo ceremonial para contener a los malos espíritus. Como podemos ver en las figuras talladas, se puede apreciar un Niam, una criatura muy conocida en la tradición china, lo que hace más misterioso este templo ya que no es tan tradicional en Japón.

Aquí indica que hace muchos años un grupo de magos realizo un ritual para vencer a este monstruo, se puede ver claramente las posiciones de cinco magos y creo que menciona a la Estrella de Astoroth y, No… No puedo traducir estas palabras probablemente sea un hechizo, es algo relativo al movimiento, dice que "el movimiento lo detuvo".

Bueno en realidad no sé qué signifique eso, posiblemente sea una historia a manera de parábola para explicar los cambios de las estaciones, pero esto demuestra la importancia que le dieron las personasen la antigüedad a este templo y por qué debemos preservarlo tal y como esta. Por favor Tomoyo apaga la cámara. -

El profesor se levanta y la escena de la cámara se amplía mostrando completa la puerta piedra del templo, también se puede ver a las personas que trabajan alrededor listos para dar el golpe final y romper los sellos que la mantienen cerrada. El profesor vuelve a dar indicaciones a la chica de que apague la cámara, pero se observa que solo la oculta bajo su ropa.

-Fujitaka: Por favor señor supervisor existen muchas advertencias alrededor de la puerta y de todo el templo dando alertas de que no se debe abrir el templo, deberíamos recabar más información antes de abrirlo, podrían existir riesgos o peligros verdaderos que las personas de esa época confundían con monstruos. -

-Imposible ya hemos gastado muchos recursos para llegar a hasta este punto, la universidad necesita resultados, los ministros de cultura y los noticieros están impacientes, ¡procedan! -

A pesar de que la cámara esta oculta, se puede ver el momento en que los arqueólogos rompen los sellos y como de pronto la loza de la puerta explota lanzado a todos por los aires,

La joven Sakura y sus amigos terminan de ver el video de Tomoyo.

-Novio: ¿Entonces según tu padre esa cosa es un Niam?

-Joven Saura: ¿los conoces? -  
-Novio: Es una leyenda muy conocida en Hong Kong.  
-Kero: Si estoy de acuerdo la leyenda dice que una de estas creaturas fue derrotada por un león por eso se asustó al verme. -

-Yue: entonces si no podemos vencerlo con nuestros poderes. ¿Creen que ese hechizo sirva? -

-Novio. Pues según la traducción que hiso el papa de Sakura así fue como lo encerraron aquí hace siglos. -

-Joven Sakura: ¿entonces lo intentáremos? -

-Yue: No me gusta usaríamos un hechizo que no conocemos, algo puede salir mal. -

-Kero: ¿Tienes algún otro plan? -

-Yue: Tal vez debamos intentar nuevamente derrotarlo con nuestra fuerza. -

-Novio: No funcionara ya hicimos nuestro mejor esfuerzo y no le hicimos ningún daño. -

-Yue: de cualquier manera, no podemos hacerlo se necesitan 5 magos y solo somos 4.

-Kero: Tomoyo, déjame ver nuevamente la lápida con el hechizo-

-Kero: es interesante, en realidad el hechizo podría realizarlo un solo mago, pero necesita la forma de la estrella de Astoroth, para potenciar su poder.

-Novio: ¿Qué quieres decir?

-Kero: Que no tienen que ser cinco magos, solo alguien que ayude a cerrar la estrella. -

-Joven Sakura: No te entiendo ¿que se tendría que hacer? -

-Yue: No estarás hablando enserio Kerveros, es muy peligroso.

-Joven Sakura: Como, ¿qué pasa? -

-Kero: Para cerrar los cinco picos de la estrella Astoroth, solo se necesita que alguien con un objeto mágico que cierre la forma mágica de la estrella-

-Tomoyo: yo podría hacerlo, oh pero no tengo un objeto mágico.

-Novio: pero podrías usar mi espada, kerberos tiene razón, solo tendrías que sostenerla,

-Yue: Es peligroso todos estaríamos encadenados a la estrella, y si algo sale mal no podríamos protegerla.

-Novio: Pero Sakura podría quedarse a tu lado ella es la más poderosa de nosotros y solucionaría cualquier cosa-

-Kerveros: podría funcionar, pero ¿quién sería la cabeza de la estrella, quien lanzaría el conjuro?

-Yue: Si están empeñado es hacerlo, lo hare yo-

-Novio: No, tú no puedes, eres guardián de Sakura si algo te pasa la afectaras la magia de ella, yo lo hare. -

Se escuchan más explosiones a lo lejos.

-Joven Sakura: ¡Lo haremos!

Nuestra protagonista vuelve a ver como la escena cambia de nuevo, ahora está en un claro en medio del bosque, donde su yo más joven junto con sus amigos ya han trazado una estrella en el piso mientras Kero y Yue atacan a la bestia para atraerla a la trampa, cuando ya se encuentra dentro del dibujo el novio brinca directamente a la punta de la estrella y con sus manos empieza a dibujar diferentes pases para activar los sellos alrededor de la estrella encerrando al monstruo, al mismo tiempo todos los demás toman sus posiciones.

-Novio: Magos cósmicos de los tiempos eternos, Enseñar a mi lengua las líneas trascendentales, Ayudar a mi mente a encontrar la habilidad, dar a mi corazón la voluntad perfecta. -

-Novio: no olviden cantar el hechizo ¡Treguna, mekoides, trecorum, satis, dee!

-Todos: ¡Treguna, mekoides, trecorum, satis, dee! –

Alrededor del grupo aparecen destellos que forman una estrella de luz que aumenta su brillo mientras más recitan el hechizo, la bestia ruje enfurecida al ver que un campo de energía comienza a rodearlo.

-Joven Sakura: Miren, está funcionando-

-Novio: no interrumpas el hechizo. –

-Todos: ¡Treguna, mekoides, trecorum, satis, dee! -

De pronto en el suelo se escucha un gran estruendo y en la tierra comienzan a abrirse enormes grietas que surgen de cada punta de la estrella, de pronto enormes losas se levantas y comienzan a avanzar hacia el monstruo lentamente al ritmo del hechizo encerrándolo en una caja de piedra.

-Kero: así se formó el templo, con el movimiento de la tierra. -

-Yue: ¡no dejen de cantar el hechizo!

-Todos: ¡Treguna, mekoides, trecorum, satis, dee! -

Lentamente las cuatro paredes se cierran alrededor de la bestia que ruje furiosa lanzando flamas hacia los magos, pero no puede atravesar el campo de fuerza del hechizo, mientras la quinta placa de piedra se empieza a elevar para formar el techo de la jaula.

Todo parece ir bien y la Sakura del futuro mira detenidamente a todos los magos, no esta muy segura de por que esta viendo esto, si todo salió bien por que es que ella no recuerda nada de esto. Confundida continúa mirando la escena poniendo a tención en cada uno de sus amigos, en especial en el novio de la joven Sakura, pero nuevamente el está dándole la espalda escondiendo su rostro, Yue se encuentra muy serio, pero se nota el gran esfuerzo que hace igual que Kero. Entones se da cuenta que Tomoyo está muy pálida y que ya no puede mantener la espada en alto y no es la única en notarlo.

-Joven Sakura: ¡Tomoyo! Aguanta.

La última piedra está a punto de caer para cerrar la jaula y la joven hechicera trata de proyectar mas magia a la chica de pelo negro, pero ya no es posible. Tomoyo se desmaya rompiendo la forma de la estrella, la Joven Sakura trata de correr hacia su amiga para ayudarla, pero sin éxito ya que la jaula de piedra explota en un mar de llamas.

Ref: Cardcaptor Sakura (カードキャプターさくら Kādokyaputā Sakura, Creado por, CLAMP, Editorial Kōdansha, Japón, 1996.

Ref: Travesuras de una bruja/ Bedknobs and Broomsticks. Walt Disney Productions. USA. 1971.

Disculpen la tardanza y que se alargue tanto esto de amarrar ideas es más difícil de lo que me imagine.

Saludos.

Atte.: WIZARDMOON.


	18. Chapter 18

Recuerdos perdidos, Cardcaptor Sakura.

 **Capítulo 18.**

Tomoyo se desmaya rompiendo la forma de la estrella, la Joven Sakura trata de correr hacia su amiga para ayudarla, pero sin éxito ya que la jaula de piedra explota en un mar de llamas.

La joven Sakura por fin logra despertar no sabe cuánto tiempo ha pasado, le toma un instante que parece eterno recuperar la conciencia y recordar que fue lo que paso, se siente muy confundida, mareada y los oídos le zumban por culpa de la explosión, así que no puede escuchar nada y mira a su alrededor la noche ya cubre el cielo, frente a ella la bestia corre rápidamente destruyendo el bosque.

Trabajosamente logra incorporarse lo suficiente para quedar sentada, confundida mira a su alrededor buscando la ayuda de sus amigos, su bolsa se ha roto y sus cartas magias están regadas por el pasto, junto a su mano esta una carta es un arlequín que la mira retadora, la toma por reflejo. Frente a ella Kero ya está cerca de Tomoyo que se sostiene del lomo del guardián para poder caminar, Yue camina lentamente hacia ella sosteniendo su brazo derecho que no parece moverse.

Su novio tiene toda la ropa rasgada, no puede abrir su ojo derecho por la sangre que corre de su frente se nota mucho que no puede caminar, cojea lastimosamente apoyado en su espada. Conforme el zumbido en los oídos de la joven hechicera comienza a disminuir puede escuchar los gritos de su novio llamándola, igualmente puede oír el rugido de la criatura lo que la obliga a voltear a verla, se está acercando peligrosamente a la intensa mancha de luz que proyecta el poblado cercano, eso la hace entender que ya no tiene tiempo el monstruo debe ser detenido o muchos sufrirán.

Voltea a ver a la carta en su mano, la respuesta esta ahí, sabe los riesgos, pero sus amigos ya no pueden hacer nada y ella no puede ignorar el problema. Haciendo uso de toda la fuerza que le queda se pone de pie busca con cuidado en el piso, quisiera llevarlas a todas, pero ya no tiene fuerza ni tiempo para recoger a cada una de sus cartas, así que solo toma la otra carta que necesita para ejecutar su plan, pero antes de acerca a su novio para darle un fuerte abrazo.

-Novio: Sakura, ¿estas bien? ¿Te lastimaste?

-Joven Sakura: Estoy bien. -

-Novio: Es muy poderosa, debemos contactar a Eriol, el es la rencarnación del mago Clow el podrá detenerla. -

-Joven Sakura: Ya no hay tiempo. -

-Novio: Debemos hacer algo-

Ella asiente y con sus manos toma el rostro de su novio para darle un beso apasionado, tratando de proyectar en ese beso todo el cariño que siente por el para que ambos se queden con un ultimo recuerdo del amor que se tienen.

Aunque esta confundido él le responde el beso pensando que ella trata de darle ánimos para continuar la batalla, pero cuando menos lo espera ella lo empuja con todas sus fuerzas. Para el chico todo se mueve en cámara lenta, ve como su amada lo arroja lejos de ella a la vez que le ordena al guardián de la luna que lo proteja y a Kerberos le ordena lo mismo para Tomoyo, todo antes de encerrarlos en un campo de fuerza usando la carta escudo que tiene en su mano izquierda mientras en la derecha sostiene otra carta que el reconoce de inmediato, sabe que ella esta dispuesta a sacrificarse para salvarlos a todos y va dejarlo fuera. Apenas cae al suelo se levanta dispuesto a correr para detenerla, pero Yue lo abraza impidiéndole moverse.

-Novio: Suéltame maldito, ¡Sakura!, ¡Sakura!, no lo hagas esa carta te destruirá. -

-Joven Sakura: Por eso no pueden venir conmigo, perdóname. Solo quiero que sepas lo mucho que te amo y que en verdad me hubiera gustado mucho casarme contigo. Por favor recuerda que todo estará bien. Te amo Lobito. -

La Sakura del futuro arde de rabia, a pesar de que se encuentra hecha un mar de lagrimas por lo triste de la escena que está viendo, pero le enfurece pensar cómo es posible que a pesar de que le esta declarando su amor antes de morir no le hable a su novio por su nombre.

La Joven Sakura se aleja corriendo de sus amigos mientras su novio pelea desesperadamente y logra liberarse del guardia solo para cocar con el escudo a su alrededor con el que descarga su furia golpeándolo con sus puños gritando por su novia.

La hechicera corre desesperada para alcanzar a la bestia que no parece darse cuenta de su presencia y sigue entretenida destruyendo un conjunto de árboles, cuando la chica esta frente al monstruo hace girar su bastón con la pose característica que siempre usa.

-Joven Sakura: Carta que fuiste creada por Clow sirve a tu nuevo dueño y elimina al terrible Niam que amenaza con destruir la felicidad de muchos inocentes, hazlo por el nombre de Sakura. ¡BORRAR! -

El arlequín con su traje de rombos sale de la carta y se presenta ante el Niam extendiendo su manta mágica dejando que sus tentáculos nebulosos se aferren a la criatura tratando de envolverla, esta de inmediato trata de defenderse lanzando llamaradas al bufón, pero estas desaparecen como si nunca hubieran existido y el mismo comienza a perder esencia, entonces pelea con todas sus fuerzas para liberarse del hechizo. La hechicera sostiene frente a ella su báculo dando su mejor esfuerzo para borrar a su enemigo, pero pronto se da cuenta de su error los tentáculos de la carta también comienzan a envolverla a ella la bestia es mucho más poderosa que ella no lograra borrarla por completo, su amiga la carta voltea a verla preocupada con lágrimas es los ojos, le está pidiendo que pare antes que la misma Sakura sea borrada. Aun así, la joven bruja decide continuar con suerte la dejara lo suficientemente débil para que sus amigos puedan eliminarla fácilmente, llora resignada y se concentra en los recuerdos con sus amigos. La gran sonrisa de Kero cuando le llevo aquel pastel de fresas, la alegría de Tomoyo cuando tenían esas sesiones de vestuario con los vestidos que ella misma confeccionaba, las intensas platicas filosóficas con Yue que en realidad no terminaba de comprender, la hermosa mirada de Yukito cuando abraza a Touya, la dulce sonrisa de su papa por las mañanas, sin embargo en realidad la embarga una profunda tristeza al recordar el rostro de su novio que lloraba desesperado al vera partir hace unos momentos.

Pronto ve como sus manos se vuelven trasparentes sin embargo al Niam le sucede lo mismo a pesar de con sus esfuerzos, pero de todas maneras logra romper algunos tentáculos obligando a Sakura a usar más poder.

Por otra parte el novio sigue golpeando el escudo tratando de liberarse, sus lagrimas ya no le permiten levantar la vista, el cansancio lo obliga a detenerse y tomar un respiro por lo que tiene que mirar el suelo a sus pies y puede notar que todas las cartas de Sakura están tiradas en el pasto pero una en particular parece estarse moviendo como para atraer su atención, así que la levanta para descubrir que es esa extraña carta, la niña parece mirarlo con unos grades ojos suplicantes pero decidida.

-Novio: ¿Qué pasa, quieres que te utilice?, pero yo no soy el dueño de las cartas-

-Yue: No, pero eres el descendiente de Clow y la pareja de Sakura-

-Kero: Tu estuviste ahí cuando fue creada por la función de las dos cartas, tal vez puedas-

-Novio: Esta bien, Carta Sakura ve y brinda tu poder a mi amada, ¡Ve, carta ESPERANZA!...

Ref: Cardcaptor Sakura (カードキャプターさくら Kādokyaputā Sakura, Creado por, CLAMP, Editorial Kōdansha, Japón, 1996.

Ya me extendí mucho en los capítulos y no termino de plasmar todas mis ideas, no puedo creerlo…

Les agradezco por seguir leyendo mis locuras y por sus comentarios.

Saludos.

Atte.: WIZARDMOON.


	19. Chapter 19

Recuerdos perdidos, Cardcaptor Sakura.

 **Capítulo 19.**

La hechicera sostiene frente a ella su báculo dando su mejor esfuerzo para borrar a su enemigo, pero pronto se da cuenta de su error los tentáculos de la carta también comienzan a envolverla a ella, la bestia es mucho más poderosa, no lograra borrarla por completo, su amiga la carta voltea a verla preocupada con lágrimas en los ojos, le está pidiendo que pare antes que la misma Sakura sea borrada.

Pronto ve como sus manos se vuelven trasparentes sin embargo al Niam le sucede lo mismo a pesar de los esfuerzos del monstruo, pero de todas maneras logra romper algunos tentáculos obligando a Sakura a usar más poder.

Poco a poco la joven Sakura siente que sus fuerzas la abandonan, sus manos ya no pueden levantar el báculo, las lágrimas corren por sus mejillas y justo en ese momento aparece frente a ella la carta esperanza de donde surge una pequeña niña de pelo largo con alas adornando su cabeza, sin decir nada levanta el corazón alado en sus manos del cual surge un resplandor que siega a la Joven Sakura por un segundo, cuando al fin puede volver a mirar se encuentra cara a cara con un hermoso ángel de cabello plateado y ojos verdes que le sonreía cándidamente a la joven hechicera le tomo un segundo reconocerla.

-Joven Sakura: ¿Mama? ¿Mama, eres tú? -

El ángel asintió ligeramente con una sonrisa.

-Joven Sakura: Je, perdóname por llorar Mama, no creas que no me da gusto verte, es solo que. Voy a morir ¿no es verdad? No tengo miedo a morir, pero… Me da tristeza dejar a todos a Papa, mi hermano, Tomoyo, Yukito, mis guardianes, mi novio, en especial a él, se sentirá muy solo. Pero esta bien Mama estoy lista para acompañarte. -

Con una sonrisa dulce el ángel mueve la cabeza negativamente, acaricia el rostro de su hija para limpiar sus lágrimas y poniéndose detrás de la joven hechicera toma sus manos para ayudarla a sostener el báculo, inmediatamente la joven siente como un apacible calor comienza a envolver su cuerpo dándole más fuerza.

La joven protagonista observa como la criatura se retuerce con más fuerza al sentir como desaparece entre los tentáculos vaporeo, mientras la carta sonríe emocionada por la recarga de fuerza. Aun con ayuda de su madre la bestia da una gran batalla, pasan los minutos y con ellos aumentan los esfuerzos de ambos bandos, el monstruo lanza llamaradas que el equipo de Sakura tiene que volar por todo el cielo para esquivarlos sin detener el hechizo, también muerde y destroza sus ataduras obligando a la carta a crear más para mantenerlo sujeto mientras lo elimina, provocando que la chica y su madre tengan que redoblar el poder de su magia. La batalla parece interminable pero pronto se puede ver como empieza a desaparecer por completo la cola, después sus patas traseras, su torso y cada parte del cuerpo de la bestia, hasta que solo queda su cabeza envuelta en una esponjosa nube azul, finalmente desparece con un ensordecedor rugido.

Exhausta la maga se desploma en el suelo quedando arrodillada jadeando con todo su rostro cubierto de sudor, la carta regresa a sus manos y en ella se puede ver al arlequín con los ojos cerrados demostrando su cansancio.

-Joven Sakura: Gracias lo hiciste muy bien. -

Se toma un momento para observar a su madre que la mira dulcemente con una linda sonrisa, después de un lago suspiro se limpia sus lágrimas tratando de poner su mejor sonrisa para no mortificar a su madre y le dice lo más calmada posible.

-Joven Sakura: Gracias Mama, no lo hubiera logrado sin ti, eso fue demasiado para mí. Ahora si estoy lista para acompañarte. –

-Nadeshiko: No mi pequeña tu tiempo aún no ha llegado. -

De entre sus manos saca la carta esperanza para entregarla a Sakura.

-Nadeshiko: Ese joven ha puesto todas sus esperanzas y su poder en esta carta, fue eso lo que me permitió acompañarte en este reto, lamentablemente esto no podrá volver a suceder. –

-Joven Sakura: ¿Entonces ya no te veré de nuevo?

-Nadeshiko: Temo que no en este mundo preciosa, derrotar al Niam ha sido una proeza que muy pocos magos podrían, la magia que usaste requirió mucha energía de tu ser y esto tomara algo muy grande de tu corazón. –

\- Joven Sakura: De que hablas Mama, ¿acaso me olvidare de ti? -

-Nadeshiko: Tristemente nuestro tiempo juntas fue muy corto, a pesar de que el amor que sientes por mí es muy puro y sincero, no es suficientemente fuerte para lo que acabas de hacer. Lo que viene ahora será muy difícil mi pequeña y tendrás que vivirlo sola, la probabilidad de que vuelvas a estar completa es muy reducida, pero tengo confianza que podrán superarlo. –

\- Joven Sakura: No entiendo Mama, ¿que pasara? ¿qué es lo que tendré que sacrificar? –

-Nadeshiko: Aquello que mas atesoras en este mundo.

Su madre toma el rostro de su hija de la barbilla para hacerla mirar hacia el otro lado donde el joven castaño corre con todas sus fuerzas a encontrarse con ella gritando su nombre.

-Joven Sakura: ¡Syaoran!

-Nadeshiko: Es una lástima es un buen chico, creo que elegiste bien el me agrada–

Justo en ese momento la hechicera se desmaya para caer rendida en los brazos de su novio quien se esfuerza por hacerla reaccionar gritando su nombre hasta que la chica responde muy cansada.

-Joven Sakura: ¿Quién eres tú? -

Ref: Cardcaptor Sakura (カードキャプターさくら Kādokyaputā Sakura, Creado por, CLAMP, Editorial Kōdansha, Japón, 1996.

Ya casi acabo, ya casi.

Les agradezco por seguir leyendo mis locuras y por sus comentarios.

Saludos.

Atte.: WIZARDMOON.


	20. Chapter 20

Recuerdos perdidos, Cardcaptor Sakura.

 **Capítulo 20.**

Nuestra protagonista se despierta confundida en medio de la oscuridad. Le toma un segundo reaccionar.

S- El Niam, mama, mi novio. Si, ¡tenía novio!, ¿pero ¿quién era? no puede ser volví a olvidarlo. ¿Por qué? ¿dónde rayos estoy? ¿por qué esta tan oscuro?

De pronto un pequeño niño en uniforme negro con un oso en las manos aparece frente a ella. Tendiendo su mano para ayudarla a levantarse.

S- Gracias. ¿te conozco verdad?

Niño- Si.

S- ¿Y quién eres?

Niño- Soy un recuerdo que detestas.

S- ¿Cómo? por qué lo dices.

Niño- Lo lamento mis respuestas son limitadas, debes hacer las preguntas correctas.

S- ¿Bueno puedes decirme donde estamos?

Niño- Este es un rincón de tu mente.

S- ¿Un rincón? no puedes ser más específico.

Niño- Lo lamento mis respuestas son limitadas, debes hacer las preguntas correctas.

S- Hay por favor no puedes hacer algo más por lo menos sonreír o algo más, empiezas a ponerme nerviosa siento que estas juzgándome.

El niño solo la miro firmemente con sus ojos ámbar, parecía rudo, pero a elle esa mirada le dio fuerza y confianza, por lo que se obligó a serenarse y pensar con calma.

S- Espera. ¿Tú eres mi novio?

S- Lo lamento mis respuestas son limitadas, debes hacer las preguntas correctas.

S- Hay no puede ser, que difícil eres, bueno debo concentrarme pensar opciones, ¿qué puedo hacer para salir de esta oscuridad?

Vuelve a concentrarse después de un profundo suspiro. Esa oscuridad que la envuelve la inquieta mucho desearía que hubiera más luz, entonces recordó que ella tiene una gran aliada. Con apenas un susurro de sus labios, un suave calor en su mano atrajo su atención y vio que ya tenía sujeta la Carta Sakura con sus dedos al mirar a la chica en la carta le guiña un ojo dándole confianza.

S- Carta luz despeja la oscuridad que nubla mi mente.

La joven se presentó frente a ella irradiando una segadora luz que poco a poco fue cubriéndolo todo. Pero cuando el destello termino todo seguía igual solo q ahora la luz de la carta le dejaba ver que la oscuridad que la rodeaba era más profunda de lo que pensaba.

S- ¿Que paso? ¿porque no cambió nada?

Luz- Es muy simple, aquí no hay nada.

S- ¿Qué?, ¿entonces que hago aquí?

Niño- Este rincón es el espacio de tu ser que está incompleto.

A punto de llorar Sakura le pregunta.

S- ¿Dices que aquí estaban los recuerdos que perdí?, entonces no hay nada que hacer, ¿los perdí para siempre?

Luz- Si, pero eso no significa que esos momentos no sucedieron.

S- ¿Qué quieres decir?

Luz- Pide ayuda Sakura.

L- ¡Sakura!, ¡Sakura!

Repentinamente la hechicera recobra la conciencia, ella está en el suelo mientras Syaoran la sostiene entre sus brazos. Sentado en el piso recargando su espalda contra la puerta del departamento.

L- ¡Sakura!, ¡despierta Sakura!

S. ¿Li eres tú? ¿qué pasó?

L- Si, soy yo, sigues en mi departamento, usaste la carta pasado te desmayaste por varios minutos, ¿qué sucedió?

S- Mmm es algo confuso, me llevo al pasado. Hace años fui a una excavación con mi padre y toda la familia, pero apareció un monstruo, peleamos, tratamos de encerrarlo con un hechizo.

L- La locución de movimiento.

S- Si. Pero no funciono y tuve que usar...

L- La carta borrar.

S- Si, tampoco funciono. Pero la carta esperanza me ayudo.

L. ¿Como lo hizo?

S- Trajo a mi madre, ella me compartió un gran poder y lo logramos.

L- Eso no lo sabía, siempre me pregunte como derrotaste al Niam.

Syaoran respiro profúndame masajeando su nariz, meditando lo que acababa de saber, miro a Sakura y esta lo observaba sorprendida.

S- ¿Como sabes todo eso?

L- ¿Como? ¿Aun no lo recuerdas todo? Que fastidio.

S- No, borrar al monstruo necesito mucho poder mágico se borraron todos los recuerdos de aquella persona que peleo a mi lado ese día.

Sakura se hizo un ovillo en los brazos del chico dolida apuntó de llorar.

S- Perdí esos recuerdos y nunca podré recuperarlos. ¿Espera? ¿Como sabes todo lo que sucedió?

Lo miró fijamente poniéndolo nervioso sin saber que decir.

S- ¡Tu estabas ahí! Tu aun guardas todos los recuerdos de mí, tú puedes ayudarme. Claro eso fue lo que quiso decir la carta luz, tienes que compartirme esos recuerdos.

El chico se encoje de hombros con un profundo suspiro.

L- ¿Cómo podría? lo intente mucho tiempo, no funciono, hoy mismo no puedes recordarme. ¿qué caso tiene?

Ella toma su rostro y junta su frente con la de él.

S- Vamos no pierdas la esperanza todo estará bien.

Él toma las manos de ella.

L- de acuerdo que puede pasar, ¿qué quieres hacer?

Justo en ese momento llega volando frente a ellos la carta esperanza, ambos se ponen de pie, la niña en la carta los mira feliz, se miran entre ellos y asienten dándose ánimos uno al otro al mismo tiempo ambos toman la carta que de inmediato brilla con una intensidad cegadora, entonces Sakura empieza a compartir los recuerdos de Syaoran.

Esta en una biblioteca el chico está templando como una hoja y se acerca tímidamente a una chica.

L- Hola que bonito día, ¿no? Soy lee Syaoran.

Pero al recargarse en el estante este cae encima del chico y ella ni siquiera noto la presencia de Syaoran.

Después están en un parque acuático. él se acerca tímidamente.

L- ¿Hola los delfines son fabulosos no crees? Soy Li Syaoran.

Pero una ballena salta arrojando de agua fuera del estanque empapando al chico, todas las personas y la chica solo se ríen a carcajadas, pero ella ni siquiera vio quien era.

En el centro comercial.

L- Hola soy Li Syaoran.

Una señora lo atropella con el carrito llevándoselo lejos y ella sigue leyendo los precios de los productos.

En el parque.

Hola soy Li Syaoran.

Un perro negro muerde su pierna y lo obliga a irse sin que ella siquiera lo note.

En el subterráneo

Soy Li Syaoran.

Un tren pasa ocultando su voz.

La escena cambia cientos de veces y todas terminan igual. Siempre hay algo que lo aparta del lado de la chica sin que ella lo note y menos aún que logre recordar su nombre.

Pero ahora el sí ha hecho un gran plan Tomoyo le ayudara, ella llevara a Sakura al festival de la escuela Tomoeda que mejor lugar para que lo recuerde que la escuela donde se enamoraron.

La joven Sakura y Tomoyo paseaban entre las diferentes actividades del festival probaron pasteles, hicieron dibujos, vieron la carrera de las niñas y Sakura recordó con mucho gusto las veces que ella participo. En ese momento apareció un chico y Tomoyo se lo presento como un amigo suyo.

L- Hola soy Li Syaoran, es un gusto conocerte.

Pero todo salió mal, en cuanto toco su mano para saludarlo, tuvo un mal presentimiento. Unas oscuras sombras de una criatura gigante la atacaron, desesperada salió corriendo, tratando de alejarse de ellas. Pero las sombras solo estaban en su mente en la realidad ella cruzo una calle sin darse cuenta y un auto la arrollo.

Ahora la Sakura del pasado se encuentra en el hospital dormida, alrededor de su cama están sus guardianes, Yue y, Kero, también esta Eriol y aquel chico.

Nuestra protagonista presencia todo, pero como si estuviera detrás de una ventana la Sakura del presente, ve todo y empieza a tratar de entrar golpeando el vidrio.

E- Esto es peligroso Li, ella no da muestras de mejorar.

L- Lo sé, lo sé. Me iré y no volveré…-

S- No te vayas espera. ¡No te vayas! Tienes que explicarme muchas cosas por favor, no te vallas.

Desesperada reúne toda su fuerza, la magia se puede ver concentrándose alrededor de sus manos, juntando ambas con toda su desesperación golpea la barrera rompiéndola como un cristal que se cae a pedazos. Ahora frente a ella esta aquel pequeño niño. Sakura le sonríe tímidamente.

S- Hola, nos vemos otra vez. Ahora si me dirás quién eres.

Niño- tu ya lo sabes. Soy el recuerdo que detestas, tu rival al capturar las cartas, aquel chico que te hacía sentir incomoda y te juzgaba por hacer todo mal. Por eso me recuerdas.

Al lado del niño aparece aquel joven con rostro entre las sombras que peleo a su lado contra el Niam. También aparece su amigo de la universidad.

S. Y ellos ¿porque están aquí?

Niño- ya lo sabes.

Sakura aún tiene que pensarlo un poco.

S- Ustedes son la misma persona. Ustedes son mi novio son Lee Shaoran el chico que amo.

Entonces los tres chicos se funcionaban frente a ella aparece la versión que más quiere. Aquel joven guerrero de traje verde y espada del que poco a poco se fue enamorando y el que al final llego a amar tanto que daría su vida por él.

Ella se acerca y le da un beso él le corresponde tiernamente, y aunque súbitamente sufre un dolor de cabeza que la lastima y casi la hace desmayar ella se esfuerza para sopórtalo, poco a poco el dolor desaparece y las imágenes de su pasado regresan a ella.

La primera vez que se conocieron, su primera batalla con la carta trueno. La vez que el la consoló por el rechazo de Yuquito. Cuando se quedaron atrapados en el elevador y el le dio un abrazo. El momento en que él se le declaro. La vez que le regalo el oso que le gustaba. Hasta llegar al momento en que formalmente le pidió que fueran novios.

Lentamente empieza a abrir los ojos y puede ver un fondo blanco, el techo de la habitación de Shaoran, está en su cama y el está a su lado.

L- Si emergencias por favor envíen una ambulancia con urgencia por favor. Si como ya le dije mi amiga se ha estado desmayando ya lleva mucho tiempo inconsciente y no logro despertarla por favor haga algo.

S- Syaoran.

L. ¡Sakura! Espere por favor.

El chico se arrodilla junto a ella y la chica toma el teléfono de sus manos antes de que reaccione.

S- Si operadora, disculpe las molestias mi novio es muy exagerado solo estaba cansada, no se preocupe todo está bien gracias. No es necesario que mande nada adiós gracias. Disculpe otra vez, chaito.

Termina la llamada y se incorpora sentándose en la cama para mirar a Shaoran.

L- ¿Sakura estas bien?, Que paso me desmayé y cuando desperté también estabas en el suelo. ¿Espera dijiste novio?

S. Eres tú Syaoran.

L- Sí, soy yo estas, en mi departamento, venimos de las alcantarillas, ¿recuerdas al Kapaa?

Ella niega con la cabeza sonriendo.

S- Eres tú, siempre fuiste tu.

Lo abraza por el cuello y lo hace ponerse a su altura para poder besarlo.

S- Siempre fuiste mi novio, el chico que siempre estuve esperando.

Lentamente sin dejar de besarse, lo jala hacia la cama hasta quedar acostados juntos, para acabar riéndose de felicidad sabiendo que ahora tienen un futuro por delante juntos.

Ref: Cardcaptor Sakura (カードキャプターさくら Kādokyaputā Sakura, Creado por, CLAMP, Editorial Kōdansha, Japón, 1996.

Perdón por la tardanza, pero tenia tantas ideas que no logro juntarlas todas para un buen final. Espero les guste.

Creo que aun hare un ultimo capitulo a manera de epilogo. Espero tener tiempo.

Gracias por seguir mi historia.

Saludos.

Atte.: WIZARDMOON.


End file.
